


Us & Them

by NocturnexSins, talinatera



Series: Stardate Verse [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnexSins/pseuds/NocturnexSins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Khan getting himself into? A promise of a home, his family, and maybe something more? It seemed too much to believe, but there she was, living proof it could be done.<br/>Now, all Khan had to do was fool the entirety of Starfleet into believing he was a normal man, a scientist from India and happy husband, under Starfleet's nose preparing to move his family into safety without ever giving anything away.<br/>This, just might even be too much for Khan to handle!</p><p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Written by NocturnexSins, & Talinatera (KhanxHarrison). Beyond fixes for continuity & minor grammar mistakes, this is posted, as written. A work in progress, posted on Tumblr & Skype. Each chapter will be created &/or added too whenever possible. This 'thread' is complete. It is followed by the thread, "Riders Of The Storm".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

RaMinah's POV:  
    The rest of the night, they believed passed without incident, leaving the both with the first, well needed nights sleep in many months. Years. Being in the presence of the other, helped her sleep without dreams that she could remember, no nightmares. Only the natural sounds, of the A/C kicking in, off occasionally broke the silence.  
    Which was why, the tiny sphere, the smoke/carbon monoxide detector didn’t alert either to its presence as it transmitted everything it had seen, heard of the days activities before going inert once more.

* * *

    Waking up was a slower process than normal. Usually an argument with the alarm clock, involving her arm, throwing it across the room. Which was a problem as she had no desire to buy a new one every day.  
    Finally she’d developed it to have a sense of …self preservation. The moment it got her out of bed, as it sat across the room, it went blissfully silent. Except.. the alarm, wasn’t going off at all. It was quiet, except for the soft breaths of the man behind her.  
    That was a first.   
    Told more times than she could possibly count to only share a bed with her mate, here she found herself, sleeping next to a man she considered, was raised to believe, was her King. That her loyalty to him went first, even before The Klingon’s. Always promised it would not be an issue when the time came.  
    First things first. Needing to use the loo, she slid out of bed, groggily to find her way there, picking up her alarm clock to cradle it in both hands, turning it to not shine directly on her face to show the time. Over an hour before she had to wake up. Bloody hell. Could she have one night where she wasn’t forced to wake up for one reason or the next?  
    Having no intentions on waking up unless she had too, she used the bathroom, and crawled back into bed, tugging the covers over her, curling up with a tired sigh. The next three months she would never wake up before noon.  
    Maybe. We’ll see.  
    Eyes open, somewhat they stared at Khan’s face with a tiny smile unnoticed. Her last thought, before sleep dragged her down once more was that the best thing about the night before was that she was graced with the sight of him giving more than one, genuine (albeit small) smile.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan felt as the weight shifted on the bed. He opened his eyes ever so slightly and looked over to where RaMinah had been sleeping. When he  did not see her right offhand he lifted his head slightly and caught her walking out of the room. He wondered for a moment if it was time to get up but decided it was not time to get up or she would have woken him and laid his head back down. He breathed in slightly as she slipped back into the bed and pulled the covers over her, but kept his eyes closed, practically asleep once again.   
    He woke up a little later. He was unsure what had woken him up for he heard no sounds except the A/C. He lifted  his head and looked around the room. Minah was still asleep next to him, but besides that nothing was out of the ordinary. He sighed and let his head fall back down. Well, for what ever reason he was now awake. He let his gaze flick over to the woman in front of him, a sight he was unaccustomed to. He breathed in silently and arched his back as he stretched, before quietly slipping off the bed. Since he was up he might as well go ahead and take a shower.   
    He tried to not disturb her as he left the room and found the bathroom. The door closed behind him with a soft click, and he leaned against it with a sigh. He was awake, wide awake. It was as if all his senses kicked in at once, back in survival mode. He turned on the shower and slipped out of his clothes. He could feel the heat from the water before it ever touched his skin. He took a few moments and just stood under the pulsing water, as if letting it wash away more than just dirt that might have clung to his body.   
    He cupped his hands on his face a moment and took in a deep breath. Then got to work washing his hair. He decided she would not mind if he used the shampoo he found in the shower and quickly worked it into a rich lather. His thoughts drifted to the task ahead of them and he would admit he was eager to see his crew. Which reminded him, he would need to get used to hearing his new name. He smirked as he remembered the one she had chosen, it was a name he could get used to. He finished rinsing the soap out of his hair before turning the water off.   
    As much as he would have loved to stay under the water, he knew that he had other things he needed to attend to. He was pretty sure. Either way he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that had been hanging on the wall, and patted himself dry. Then he picked his clothes up and slipped back into them. He rubbed the towel over his hair almost shaking it dry in the soft fabric; then stepped out of the bathroom. He thought about walking back to the bedroom but thought it best to leave her be and headed to the living room instead.

 

RaMinah's POV:

   When Khan entered the living room it had changed. Subtly. The boxes, crates had all been taken out. The only furniture that remained was the couch, coffeetable, a chair and footstool. On the back of the couch was a pile of clothing, shoes set out on the floor below it, as well.   
   Socks, boxerbriefs. A package of each, both black of the same type, material as the shirt.   
   Black denim’s, well worn so they were soft, still retaining their dark colour. When worn they would fit snugly around his hips, be slightly loose at the thigh, stretching as his muscles contracted, so as to keep from splitting. It would not hinder him in the least, if he was ever to go into hand to hand combat. Somehow, the actual fabric had been modified to stretch, and fit his bigger thighs without having a gaping waist.  
   Thin, formfitting shirt, was unique. It had no insignia, no markings to signify he was of any planet, of Starfleet. Matte black with long sleeves, that actually reached to his middle knuckle. The pseudo turtleneck stopped just as it touched his throat, resembling the same out fit he wore on the Enterprise, but this, moved with him, conforming to his body regulating his temperature, wicking off sweat, and heat if need be.  
   The hoodie was a silvery heather in colour. Simplistic, with no markings, having string ties.  
   Next to it, was a sight he’d not seen in centuries. A real, leather jacket. How amusing it was to hear such clothing had been outlawed, considered inhumane. What did they do with the discarded skins of those they killed for food? Humans made no sense.  
   The shoes, were also something he’d not seen in centuries, as well. While basic, they were unused, and very real, vintage black converse hightops. They even had the original logos over the ankle.  
   Water was heard running as she had her own shower. In the kitchen was a paper, set against a salt shaker with his name written on it.

 _Good morning, My King_  
        The clothing is yours. The vial, is courtesy of Section 31, although they do not know it, will temporarily change your looks, (lightening your hair, darkening skin tone only) and only lasts 72 hours. We will bring another with us, just in case. I will explain later how I came across it.   
        If anyone asks, your name is Khan Shah Jahan. As many in India, are named Khan, none will think twice of such. It is now a name of honour amongst those humans who understood your actions and praise, defend you, to this day.  
        **Only Starfleet, tries to vilify you.**  
        Please eat anything you wish, if you are hungry. I will be ready to leave at 9AM.  
    My regards,  
    RaMinah

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan looked at the clothes on the sofa and wondered briefly if they were meant for him. Upon closer inspection he decided they were in fact his new clothes and started to pick up the items. He was very pleased with what she had chosen for him, and hearing she was in the bathroom started to change in the living room seeing no reason to walk back to the bedroom.   
    Both the pants and shirt fit him very well and he tested out the pair seeing how well he could move, what hindrances he might find and was pleased he found that the fabric moved with him and did not hinder him in the slightest. Next he slipped the hoodie over his shirt, almost smiling at the color. He had always taken a fancy to silver and grays.  The hoodie greatly pleased him.   
    He then picked up the leather jacket and his entire being perked up. He did not slip it on yet as it was a comfortable temperate in the house but he did let his fingers trace the leather enjoying the smell that came from it. He finally set it to one side and went to the shoes. Now these were a pair of shoes. They formed to the foot without being bulky. Once they were snugly on his feet he walked to the kitchen and noticed the note. He picked it up and scanned over it. Good, he had been correct in his assumption.   
    His eyebrows raised as he read the bottom half. So… there were still people who honored him from when he ruled? That meant stories had to have been passed down from generation to generation that stayed positive of him even after all this time. He shook his head and set the note back down and rummaged through the kitchen pulling out a few pieces of fruit. He walked back to the other room and over to the window. Leaning against the frame he munched on the fruit. “When should we administer the vial?” He said over his shoulder hoping she’d hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

RaMinah's POV:  
    Walking out with a towel on, that went from her sternum to her knees she walked into the kitchen, pulling out a vial that looked hot pink, downing it in one go, giving a violent shudder in response, gagging outright. “Bloody hell that is _still_ , the most vile thing in existence.” Dropping it in the trash she pulled out another, this one she had mentioned, in the letter. Holding it out, as she approached she tried to get the taste off her tongue like a cat that had peanut butter on the roof of its mouth.  
    “Best take it now, with food. It tastes terrible, so I’ve been told. Like ..old sweatsocks? Whatever that means.” Another towel was around her hair, both towels a pure white, tugged off to show her hair hadn’t changed. “I’ll be right back. I need a drink.”  
    Making blech sounds she went to find a jug, draining half of whatever fruit juice inside in one go, swishing her mouth, intent on killing the taste immediately. When she succeeded, it was with a happy sigh. She handed the jug to him, more than enough for himself. Mango juice. Fresh. “What Humans call birth control. If that is incentive to _not_ be pregnant I find it little wonder they are overpopulating the planet.“  
    Pausing as she went to get dressed she did stop. “Best to sit down and wait it out. It takes about five to ten minutes, and is quite painful. I’ll be back shortly.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan turned around as he heard her and kept his face still as he noted what she was in. He watched with curiosity as she downed something in a rather pink vial and wondered if it was the same thing he would be taking. He raised an eyebrow as she reacted to the taste. He took the vial from her and looked it over as she raced back to the kitchen.   
    That did note bode well for himself. He tilted his head slightly but took the jug from her as well. He nodded in understanding to her comment. He glanced over and decided he should do as she suggested. If she said it was going to be painful… He took his seat on the couch, set the jug down in front of him then looked at the vial. He did not consider himself a vain person but he was rather glad it would not change him… permanently.   
    Deciding there was nothing else to do about it he opened the vial and tipped the contents back and wrinkled his nose as he swallowed. It certainly was the most disgusting thing he had ever had the displeasure of tasting. He quickly reached for the jug and took a mouthful before he set it back on the table. He then started to feel a.. prickling sensation under his skin. He frowned and sat back into the couch. For a few minutes the prickling sensation was all he felt, then slowly the sensation started to become more painful. He had begun to believe he’d not actually feel anything.   
    He closed his eyes tightly as the pain intensified. It was as if his very skin was on fire, coursing through his veins. Even the top of his head was beginning to tingle then burn. His entire body went rigid as the pain intensified with time, his breath becoming more ragged. It seemed to die down for a moment and Khan started to relax then, as if with one last push, the pain racked through his body and he doubled forward from the sheer intensity of it.   
   When it finally faded away he was still slightly shaken from the experience. He stayed bent over just focusing on evening out his breathing. Then after a moment he straightened himself and ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back into place. Then he stood up and flexed his hand before reaching for the jacket. Only then did he notice his skin. So it seemed the vial had worked. “Ready when you are.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    When she entered the room, she halted in her tracks just.. staring at him. The changes had been subtle. The blue eyes vivid, with his skin darkening a few shades to give him a buttery brown colour, common with men in India. His hair, was not fully brown nor black but a combination of the two.  
    “Are you…” Trailing off she bit her lip. How to ask this without insulting him. She had reasons to ask this of him, but not what he might think. “While clearly they will not expect a great amount of PDA between us, do you feel you are able to play off a man who has been happily married for the last year? A man who is a lot more open, than his wife?”  
    Ah. Now it was clear. She herself had no idea what to do, and was hoping for some advice from him so as to not make herself too obvious that she really had no idea what the hell she was doing.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan looked over at her as she entered and was amused by her reaction. Then his face turned more serious as she started to ask him her question. He nodded his head in answer, but then it clicked the last bit of the question. Clicked why she asked the question.   
    “Yes I can, as long as you do not try to kill me for doing so.” There was a playfulness to his tone showing what he said, he said in jest. Then his tone went more serious. “I may never have had a mate but that does not mean I do not know how to act like one. It was part of my training. If you will go with what ever I do, we will be fine and no one will question that we are partnered.” He slipped his jacket on settling it on his shoulders with a small pop.  
    “You just must be in the mind set that once we step out that door, we are a happily married couple of… a year?” He frowned. “You should probably tell me when we got married, where we honeymooned, if we did. As well as any stories you may have told about me.” 


	3. Chapter 3

RaMinah's POV:  
    “I could not kill you, or hurt you even if I wished too.” Stated so plainly, so bluntly it could not be anything but the truth. She put her own coat on, made of leather, as dark as his own and cut as his was but her own hung so far down it brushed the floor. Her outfit underneath was one he recognized, the same he had seen when they first met, although this one was not black but a deep wine, with a design, clearly Indian in origin along the hem.  
    “I was never taught such. Klingon’s are high on the purity of their women. I doubly so. Until I came her to Starfleet the only man allowed to touch me unless it was in combat, or to save my life, was my Father. They had no other children, so I did not have the joy or comfort of having a sibling. Something my mother regretted deeply.”  
    When she finished situating herself, she pulled a large bag over her back, that contained all the supplies they would need for the transfer. “There is a mesh bag, in the 2nd drawer away from the fridge. Pack all you think we might need to eat. Starfleet tends to serve less than palatable food. It holds the required nutrition, but lacks any real taste.” She held out one bag for him to take. “This is mine. I trust your judgment.”  
    She followed behind him, to lean against the counter. Telling him how they eloped, having married in front of a Justice of the Peace, in New York City. They had no honeymoon, as her husband, was far too busy. Their trip to India, was told to those in Starfleet, was their planned honeymoon. “I have told no stories. Nor has anyone asked beyond asking if I am happy. I have seen how married couples are. Even unmarried. They are very… affectionate. Openly. With many people in fact. Is this normal?”

 

Khan's POV:  
    He nodded his head. “That would make sense. You were born into a culture, I into a mission. Different circumstances.” He said this as an observation, a fact and nothing more. He watched as she pulled the bag onto her back then went and located the bag she told him about.  Khan then took the bags and started looking through the food and packing what he thought best to bring for the pair of them. As he did so he listened to what their history was, memorizing it as he did so. So thankfully there was not much news on the pair of them floating around. He glanced back at her as she asked another question.   
    “It is common place among most of the humans to claim devotion to one person. Saying they love that person and will be true to them for the rest of their lives, then a few years later they are seeing other people. Of course there are also some why never settle down and go from one sexual partner to the next their entire life, never claiming loyalty to any one person.” He finished packing the bags and twisted around to face her. “But there are some who find the one person they will always be true to no matter what and never love another.” He looked into RaMinah’s eyes as he said this. “It is this type we must enact. That couple is what will get us through this next stage.”  
    He studied her face a moment. “I understand that this will be… hard for you because you have never been with a man before in the way we are talking about. You have said yourself that until Starfleet no man had touched you in any such way, and you are still uncomfortable with the idea.” He took a moment, trying to decide how to get across what he was trying to say.   
    “You have said yourself that couples are rather affectionate in public. You _cannot_ flinch or show signs of defiance if I touch you in an affectionate way. To do so would send our supposedly happy marriage in a completely different direction. One that would cause people to question why you act so towards me. Question what goes on behind closed doors. I say this only to warn you, for I am unaware of the way relationships work in the Klingon nation.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Arms crossing her expression switched many times. From a scowl, to horror, to thoughtful contemplation. Her head tilted. “Such as you, if you ever decide on your own, to have a Queen, not have one chosen for you.” She nodded her head, in understanding.  
    "It’s not that I am ..uncomfortable.. with the thought I…“ She fell silent, then gave a huff. "I don’t know what to do so I have no reference. Personally. I will not flinch. You are my King. I do not fear you nor your touch.”  
    Looking down she frowned. “I feel like I am not explaining myself, well enough and I apologize for that. Klingon women are very …emotional. And they are usually the aggressor for relationships at first. We…”  
     Her eyes widened, nearly sitting down on the spot. Bloody fuck she just realized what she had to do. “I will have to mark you. Your face. We bite men’s faces, taste, smell their blood, their scent. It is one way we choose a mate.”  
    Her tone sounded exasperated. “But I cannot see myself acting as those women do, wearing revealing clothing, acting outrageously. I…” She shrugged a bit. “They always looked so happy and I want to ..try it but I find myself shocked that I do. It makes no sense to me. But I will do as you say. I will try and follow your lead.”

 

Khan's POV:  
   He nodded his head, content with her answer. If she said she would not then he believed her. It would all be fine then. Then an eyebrow shot into the air as she mentioned how Klingon’s chose their mate. Well… that was certainly interesting. As he thought about it, he did find it interesting, and not in a bad way. If anything he really thought over it-  
   He stopped his line of thought and refocused on the doctor before his mind could wander. “It may be confusing for you to understand but maybe if you took into consideration that you are part Augment as well it would not be so hard to grasp? Even within our own people there were some who acted thusly. So it is not too far to stretch that you would have a desire to at least try it out. Though you only found out last night, you do have Augment wiring in you.” He shifted his weight. “Though of course I would not advise exploring that path at this moment in time.”  
   He ran his tongue over his lip quickly. “Now, I know this may seem merely an annoyance to you, simply something that must be done. But would you care to elaborate on _biting_ my face?” 


	4. Chapter 4

RaMinah's POV:  
    “…Part Klingon.” She corrected him as she grabbed an apple, taking a bite of it. “Not part Augment. Now that I understand what people have been saying to me, it makes sense. I had heard the word before but not in English.” She gave him the word, the code word for his kind, in the beginning when they were still keeping the knowledge away from the public. None but the Scientists, knew of that word. But.. they were all dead.  
    “But I think you are right. I think it is an annoyance but not for the reasons you assume. Certain things humans do, are vastly different from Klingon’s and others are very similar. You think the worst of me. Of my upbringing that I look down on you. The opposite. And I know, it is my responsibility to teach you.”  
    Glancing at him she laughed a bit. Nervously “Oh… Ah… Klingon males, who are mated bear a scar, to show they are worthy. It is a mark of pride. Some do not scar, though. No matter how many times their mates try. It is believed that the mark fades if one of the mated pair, is not faithful in,” Speaking in Klingon, she blinked. Damn that didn’t help!  
    Pointing to her head, then her chest. Directly at her sternum. “I do not know the word for it, but the closest I can say is the heart. Klingon have two. It is not a big mark, we do not bite our mates faces off, and we do not leave open wounds. For many generations we had no doctors, no medical assistance. As such many of us died over injuries that could be healed in a trifle. Thus, the bite would be healed and the scar a mark of pride.“  
    She shrugged a bit. “It is not a requirement. You are supposed to be human, it wouldn’t be unheard of to refuse such treatment. Many believe Klingon men abuse their women. The truth is just the opposite. Once a male has been chosen the rites are violent. But necessary ..anticipated. How else can he prove he is the stronger, physically? Humans don’t understand and thus I hear many rude things about my culture of abuse, rape and worse. It sickens me they do not understand, not try too. They judge, without knowing all the facts. This is another reason I feel it will not be possible for peace. This is why the Klingon Empires, prepares for a war we do not want.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    His mind halted a moment when he heard the word. How… how did she know that word? There was still so much about her, and her father that he did not understand. Something he hoped he would get an understanding of when they landed on Kronos. He raised an eyebrow as she spoke about how he though  she looked down on him. He made no comment on the matter and merely inclined his head. He was growing comfortable around her and would be willing to listen to anything she had to say on the matter.   
    The the bite, or scar was a thing of pride? To prove they were worthy? Immediately he wanted to do it. He did not care that neither of them were full Klingon; that was how she had been brought up. The more she talked about the way Klingon men had to prove that they were worthy of their mates love and trust he found he liked the idea more and more. If a mate could not survive the ‘love’ of his bonded then what worth did he have to try and defend her?   
    The idea was pleasing to him and he filed it away to think on later. Once she was done explaining he nodded his head. “Agreed. They are too quick to judge what they do not fully understand. Seeing only a small piece of the picture and deciding what the entire thing is because of that small glimpse.” He shook his head, disgust on his face, then huffed. “But that is not here or now for us.” He looked back at her eyes. “I want you to do it.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   For a long moment she stared at Khan as though he’d gone mad. To accept, to want such sounded… Well as though he’d gone mad. For a Human. If he had been Klingon it would have sounded perfectly acceptable. Beginning with the Founder of her House, Martok all the way down to her own parents, each had performed their commitment ceremony on the first day, after having met their mate only once.  
   To the Martok House, love at first sight, was not an ideal, but a reality.  
   "I..“ Well that was a first. Very few could ever strike this woman speechless, always having something to say, a comment, thought on most every topic. Until this very moment. Finally she did speak, it was in a bit of a daze. "The same could be said of you, My King.” Murmured before she took another bite of her apple, wiping her chin off, absently. “Not in that you judge, only that you have not yet understood what you have agreed too, so readily.  
   "Starfleet believes, due to the complexity of my culture, my beliefs, and my husbands it was decided that until everything could be done properly as per our families satisfaction that we have, what they considered as nothing more than a betrothal ceremony. I let them believe this, as it helped the ruse.  
   Tossing the apple away she sighed. "This, also explained why we lived separately, the trip to India, why my husband was going with me to Kronos. He had decided to live in my world, not his own. During that time my marriage was to be consummated, as per Human beliefs, so that if I was ever to return to this planet, my marriage was considered legal by their standards as well as my own.”  
   "If you are still willing, it will fade within a few months. It has never remained on any Klingon, if their desire to mate is false. A temporary scar, no more. But if you wish, then we can do so. There are two other actions we must perform first, though. They are simple, painful but for a Klingon, if there is not a broken bone, when all is said and done ..someone is doing it wrong.“ Stating the last with a small smirk, an unrepentant shrug.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan was amused by the sudden bout of speechlessness that washed over her a moment. But then that amusement was thrown to the side as she said he did not know what he was saying and annoyance coursed through his brain. He knew perfectly well what he had said. What he had agreed to. It was a sign of loyalty to ones mate. A sign that he was worthy of said mate.   
   But he said nothing instead keeping the anger inside, only his jaw clenching giving away he was upset by her words. He brought his hands behind his back and grasped them tightly together. He took a step back from the situation in his mind and tried to understand why he felt so strongly about this. Why did he care so much that this was done? Why be so angry when she had only pointed out she believed he did not understand fully.  
   He looked back at RaMinah, shoulders tense. “If you feel it would be better we not do this, that is fine.” He ran his fingers in a circular pattern across his palm as he spoke. Of course now more than before he was interested in what it would be like to go through it with her. Wondering if bone would break. “I… only thought it would be better if we did so. I’m sure we should be thinking about leaving anyways.” He took a step away from her, “Though to be clear, I would still be willing to do this with you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

RaMinah's POV:  
   "Please… Speak your mind, My King.“ Softly spoken, having seen very clearly, his jaw clenching, knowing why, what it was in reference too. She wanted to know his thoughts, his emotions. "Klingon’s never bottle such in. To hide our thoughts, our emotions is to bring dishonor by hiding the truth, hiding dishonorable intentions.” Only trying to make him understand why, how those that raised her, taught her to act. Be.  
   "I… My instincts.. wouldn’t make it a ruse. To me.. it would be real.“ Watching him step back, which had her gaze drawn down to the ground. ”…and you would not.“  
   Taking a breath she tried to drop her hunched shoulders. Once they walked out this door they were to pretend to be a happily married couple. How could she do that when she didn’t think, she could treat it as anything …but the real thing?!  
   ”…yes.. you are correct. We should go.“ Except she didn’t move. Damn Klingon’s anyway for making her emotions always remain to the forefront, not controlled as an Augment had been trained! ”…Just give me a moment, please.“

 

Khan's POV:  
   Khan shook his head. He would not be riled up to admit what was on his mind. Though in the back of his mind he knew that she was not trying to do that. That was simply how his… filters interpreted the words. He thought over her words then. She said it would be real for her, but not real for him. With the way his emotions were riled up he wondered the truth of that statement. She said they should go and yet did not move.   
   He knew something was wrong, knew that if they stepped out that door right now people would wonder about how _happy_ they truly were. He sighed and set the bags of food down, having held them through out their conversation. He stepped back up to her and… hesitated. He knew how to seduce someone, how to bend them to his will with out their knowing they were being manipulated. He knew how to act like a happy couple, but this… this was new territory. He was actually… _worried_ about doing the wrong thing.  
   Finally he placed his hands on hers, trying not to think back to the last time he’d attempted to get close to her. He did not look at her while he took one of her hands into his and lightly traced a circle on the back of it. He took a breath and continued to stare at her hand while he spoke. “You are correct. I did not realize what it was I was asking of _you_. What it would mean for _you_ to do it.” He let his fingers still and simply held her hand loosely, in case she wished to pull it back. “We will be able to do this RaMinah.”   
   He finally looked up into her face. “I will play the role of an unwilling human to have his face bitten off.” A smirk tugged at his lips. “It would be an understandable thing for a _human_ to not wish to go through that, even for one he loved.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   When he stepped well into her personal space, she lifted her chin then to stare into his eyes. He was only slightly taller than her. By an inch or so. No more. Watching his face, as he stared at her hand. Intently, with little expression on her face. Soaking the information she gathered, through his touch, his expression, his words… and his scent.  
   "…Minah.“ A whisper as her hand tightened, so that her fingers grasped his, that they did not fall away. "I don’t want a role. I want the truth. Don’t ask or wonder or worry if it is right or wrong or too soon. Follow what makes you superior to everyone else. Your instincts, not just your intelligence. That is why you succeeded. That is why you are My King. …please.”  
   Taking a deep breath she voiced the following in a slight rush, trying her best not to avoid his gaze, but it was so intense, it was hard. “If you want it, truly want it, then tell me. I will not fight it. I will show you what to do.”

 

Khan's POV:  
   His eyes flicked over her face as she spoke, taking in what she said and trying to figure out any deeper meaning to the words. Why say it would be real for her and not him one moment, then the next tell him to follow what he… felt. Was he getting that easy to read? No… no that was not it. She was just that perceptive. It had happened once before back when he was working on the cryotube.  
    He took a breath and almost looked away when said my king again. At that moment he did not feel very kingly, did not feel very in control of the entire thing. She was telling him to go against everything he had been taught. To let go of his personal emotions and let her see it; let her know what he felt. But there was that damn phrase, ‘I will not Fight it’. What the hell did that mean?   
   He kept his face blank though he was sure she knew what he was thinking anyways. She seemed rather good at that. On the one hand… against his better judgment, against years of training. What ever was going on between them… it felt right, felt natural. But was that because she was the first Augment he’d been with since he went to sleep? Or was it because he truly felt… _something_ for her? So he could act on that and risk upsetting her. For even though she said she would not fight, that did not sound like she was alright with it, that she _wanted_ it as well.   
   That lead to the other option not to act on it and tell her no. Would she then be upset? Or would that relieve her and make this easier for her to go through with? The corner of his nose wrinkled as the thoughts swirled around in his brain. Either choice he made might screw everything up. And why did he care so damn much? The simple answer? He cared. Yes. _Yes_ he wanted to go through that with her, he did not have to know everything yet to know that it would prove he was… worthy… _for her_. Because despite the lack of time knowing each other he felt… comfortable with her. A comfortable he had never felt before. He took his hands from hers and set them on the counter on either side of her. His head hung down a moment as he tried to make a decision.   
   Finally he pushed away from the counter slightly and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back slick against his head. He took a breath and settled down as best he could. “You tell me doctor. You were the one to bring it up, do you believe it important for us to do this?” Even as the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong choice. The wrong everything. Anger flashed across his face as he realized it and turned away from her and ran a hand down his jaw.   
   “You are so **frustrating**.” He said as he looked back at her. He did not step back to her knowing what it might do. “Never have I… felt like this before.” He took a step to the left, throwing a hand into the air blindly. “I am not this great king you want me so much to be.” He gave a half laugh, cold and hurt, then turned back to look at her. “ _How could I be if I cannot even figure you out_?” He hissed.  
    He snapped his head to the side and closed his eyes. His entire body was tensed and his hands were in fists at his side. He took a breath in and tried to release it slowly, trying to reigns it all in again. ‘There is a time a place for anger. When you are manipulating someone; when you want something. Any other time is a sign of weakness.’  He leaned against the counter furthest away from her and crossed his arms across his chest. He had screwed it up. 


	6. Chapter 6

RaMinah's POV:  
   “Stop spouting words from lesser beings programmed to make you less than what you are.” She’d stepped forward as he finally came to a halt, her hands resting on his crossed arms, tilting her head down so that he had to look at her, like it or not. “Stop believing in things that made you just what they wanted you to be.” Her hands squeezed his forearms, firmly. “I know who you are. I know what you will be. You cannot understand if you listen to those that desired never to let you live beyond your potential. I do not fear you. But you fear yourself.“  
   The slam of her fist on the counter next to him, broke the granite surface, bringing a cloud of dust up, as she spoke sharply, precisely. Refusing to let her full temper be seen. He could barely handle her calm, how could he handle her as a Klingon woman? "The only weakness I see is you holding your anger back. All of your emotions back. Show. Me. What. You. Want!”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan jumped a little as she spoke. He had not realized he had said the thought out loud. He kept his mouth shut though as she talked. Fear himself? How could Khan Noonien Singh fear himself? And yet… He still chanted in his mind themes and phrases that had been taught to him by people who wanted to use him. By people who feared him. So it was a natural conclusion that he… feared himself like those who created him had feared him.   
    His eyes flicked over to the fist that had cracked the counter then flicked back to her face. A wild flash of anger exploded in his eyes as she called his control weak. He saw a temper, an anger of a warrior behind her eyes. “It is not weakness to have control!” How could they be so alike and yet so different? A Klingon mind in an Augment body, that is what she was.  
   Anger. Someone elses anger. He knew what to do with that. It was as if a switch was flipped in his mind and he knew exactly what to do. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers roughly, taking no precautions to hold back. She wanted to know how he felt? This was how he felt. Really just a glimpse of it, that way they both got what they wanted. He brought a hand up and wrapped it in her hair and pulled back on it, then deepened the kiss, biting at her lip as he pushed himself towards her, causing them to back up till she was the one with her back to a counter and he flush against her.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "You have no idea what control is. You only know, what it’s like to be controlled.“ Stated plainly, bluntly but not harshly, not out to hurt Khan. No. She was out to open his eyes, make him realize the truth of what she had seen all along. The potential she saw within him that was limited only by his own fears and doubts.  
   Gasping as the last thing she expected was a kiss she was easily herded against the counter, finding herself experiencing something she’d only seen others do, having no idea it felt this… pleasurable.  
   Which is why she didn’t bite his tongue off. No.. instead she whimpered. A sound that grew into a sharp moan, as he yanked on her hair, ravaging her mouth. Fighting back wasn’t even an option at this point. The only thought that went through her mind was that she didn’t want him to stop ..and that instinct had her kissing Khan, with just as much passion and desire he had. Something neither of which thought was even possible.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Her words rattled through his mind, smashing against the very foundations of the walls he had built up over time. He did not want to believe her, and yet at the same time wanted to do nothing else. Then she whimpered and moaned as he kissed her, which only added fuel to his growing fire.   
   He felt excitement jolt through his body as she returned the kiss and returned the moan as she bit down on his lip as he had hers. His mind was at war with itself; truly at war with his body. Red flags kept raising in his mind but his body seemed disconnected from the central hub and carried on doing its own thing. He had liked hearing her moan, hearing that she enjoyed this as much as he did.   
   He pulled away to catch his breath, eyes closed, his forehead propped against hers, not looking her in the eyes. He could not believe he had just done that. What as he thinking? This was the most outrageous thing he had ever decided to do. And yet… he had enjoyed… was enjoying it. He kissed her again bringing his hands to her hips, grasping them firmly as he pressed close to her again. 


	7. Chapter 7

RaMinah's POV:  
    Dragging air into her lungs as soft gasps, never had she even been kissed, as such she’d never learned the entire concept of breathing, as she as being kissed. It was no surprise she was light headed as a result, but it was for reasons she didn’t understand. The kiss, met in kind with a moan, shivering lightly as it was better the second time around, even if it had been as surprising as the first. Fingers tugging on his clothing, to pull him closer, rising on tiptoe everything but the most primal thought processes had anything to do with the current situation.  
    Which wasn’t a bad thing at all, given the current circumstances. For more than one reason.

 

Khan's POV:  
   Khan smiled into the kiss as he felt her tug him closer, felt her engage in this moment between them. He felt the shift in her body weight as she moved to tiptoes. A thought flashed through his mind, him barely catching the idea before acting on it. While she was on tiptoe he flipped them around so she was then leaning into him while he was leaning back against the counter. As he did this he slouched slightly so she would not have to stretch her toes so much to reach  him.   
   He moved one hand up from her hip and traced its way to the small of her back where it slowed to a halt. A shiver ran down his own spine as he enjoyed the kiss they shared and absentmindedly his thumb started to trace semi-circles on the small of her back. Having heard the way she had taken a breath last time he pulled away once again, but this time kept his lips from returning to hers. He rested his head against hers and just breathed in her scent. All anger, all frustration he had felt moments before had vanished only to be replaced with a sense of calm and wanting; needing really. Was his mind still aghast at what he’d done? Yes. But right then it did not matter. This was… this was a good thing. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Even a couple inches in height made a difference, never noticing she was turned around, only that he’d made his mouth more accessible. Something, she wanted to take full advantage of. Her inexperience was clear, but she more than made up for it, desire, instinct coming into play more so than any kind of past experience. Wanting to know what Khan wanted, liked.. so she could give it to him.  
   Teeth, tongue fully into play she teased his own with very soft sighs of pleasure, the visible tremor running up her spine, the whimper at his thumb doing such delightful things to her skin. That he stopped the kiss a second time, the sound of disappointment, unmistakable. She didn’t want it to stop, even though she had no idea how her arms had come to encircle his neck, and that she was leaning against him fully.  
   Logic, reason wasn’t really coming into play as one hand moved. Over his shoulder, down his arm, the one resting on her hip to bring it up. Her eyes searched his for only a moment, as though looking for an answer.  
   But even so, if she’d gotten one or not she would have done it anyway. His thumb, resting against her cheek as she touched her nose to his palm, breathing in his scent. This, as her other hand had slid down, along his neck, over his collarbone to rest over Khan’s heart.  
   Certainly not something he would have expected her to do, yes but all the same to her it was natural, primal as her eyes neither open nor closed but a half-lidded state that held her lost in her senses. She didn’t tell him what to do. She couldn’t have even if she’d wanted too. Instinct was driving her to do this and there was no way, she could have stopped herself, even if she’d wanted too.

 

Khan's POV:  
   Khan found he loved the way her arms encircled his neck, loved the weight of her against him. So when she took her arm from around his neck he almost growled, but before a reaction could form a shiver followed where her fingers traced. He caught her look and stayed still and relaxed as she brought his hand up and placed it closer to her face, her nose lightly touching his palm. He did not try to pull it away, though he was curios to figure out what she was doing.   
   It was like his mind was running at full speed through a lake of syrup. His eyes darted from their hands to her face. Then another shiver as she moved her hand again, laying it to rest above his heart. His breaths came fast and shallow as his body seemed on edge by what she did.   
   He brought his free hand up and cupped his over the hand that was resting against his heart. He never took his eyes off her face watching her every move as he moved. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his face and leaned his head against it letting his eyes almost close as he did so. He took another deep breath of her scent then moved his head and laid a kiss on the inside of her wrist, his breathing all but stilled as his lips touched her skin.


	8. Chapter 8

RaMinah's POV:  
    It was wrong and yet so very right. Nothing rushed, nothing demanded of one another. Every movement, breath was done without logic, calculating how the other should react, without manipulation. In many ways, Khan was just as innocent as she, to sex when it wasn’t used as a weapon.  
    Her lips touched his palm, a kiss placed there out of respect, but also of desire. Eyes closed everything she was experiencing, every thought was plainly seen on her face. Nothing, could be hidden from him, but then again ..had she ever?  
    The hand, he held closed into a fist  as she moved, up his arm, shoulder to his throat, and finally next to his ear. She didn’t speak. It would have been a waste of words to do so. Her now free hand curling around the back of his neck. Not, to hold him in place but so that her nails, not too short but clean and neat, just long enough to brush over his scalp.  
    The exhalation against his skin, the urge …no need to bite Khan, right along his jawline, by his ear was getting so strong she wasn’t entirely sure she could stop herself. He’d feel her teeth, but they didn’t bite down. Not, hard enough to draw blood that is. More than enough pressure however to remind him of exactly what, she would do, if he even encouraged her, to the slightest degree.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan shuddered as she placed a kiss to his palm. Never had he thought that there could be something that caused this… emotion within him. Never in all of his manipulations, all of his encounters with others had he felt anything near this. His breathing was shaky at best as she moved closer to him, and as she breathed against his skin his grasp on her clenched fist tightened, and continued to do so as she brushed her teeth against his jaw.   
    Instinctively his neck pushed his jaw up exposing the area better for her. He wanted her to bite harder wanted to feel the sting, as she bit into his flesh. Wanted her to know him in a way no one had ever known him. Wanted to feel the warmth of her breath; her mouth against his skin. A sudden warmth dripping onto his hand, caused him a momentary distraction and his eyes darted to the source.   
    Her hand he’d been grasping now had a light drip of blood coming forth from it. An instinct took over his mind. Just as he had wanted her to bite him, to make him bleed, to know him, he wanted to know what she tasted like. Without a second thought he brought her fist to his mouth and drew his tongue over the escaping red line, running it up the drizzle to the source; loosening his grasp on it as he worked his way to the source of the drip.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   The steady pain only increased her need, the act of acceptance, not submission when Khan moved his head was all she needed, biting down, hard. Worrying the flesh between her teeth until the blood flowed. The sharp, coppery scent of his blood, mixed with his own scent filled her senses. The feel of his tongue on her palm, which opened to show four, distinct bloody crescents for his tongue to taste her blood, take in her scent as well.  
   She wasn’t sure who moaned, if she had, or him at this point, swallowing the taste on her tongue dragging her tongue across the wound, his throat to rest her head on his shoulder a trickle of blood running from one corner of her mouth. Within an hour the wounds would be nothing but scars.  
   Setting her nose against the hollow of his ear her hand again slid over the back of his neck, into his scalp, a shuddering sigh exhaled onto his flesh. “My King.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan shivered violently as she bit through his skin and could not decided if it had been him that moaned or her. When she opened her palm he saw the four bloody crescents in her palm and smiled slightly before bringing it closer so he could memorize her scent, burn her taste into his tongue.   
    Another shiver as she dragged her tongue down the wound, down his neck until she finally stopped, resting her head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on wounds he’d created by her hand before letting it go and wrapping his arm around her. While the other moved up to her head and stroked her hair; tugging lightly as his fingers worked through her hair.   
    The sting from the bite was already fading and he knew within the hour it would be nothing more than a scar. He found himself leaning into her touch as she ran her hand over his head again, and he closed his eyes partially as he enjoyed the touch. A smile played on his lips as she used that phrase again and he opened his eyes to look at her.  
    He did not think her able to be more enticing then when she was worked up, but seeing her like this, his own blood still at the corner of her mouth proved him wrong. He was sure once his mind and body reconnected the meaning of what just transpired would hit him full force but for now he did not wish to dwell on it.  
    Finally he stirred and made to push up. “We’re going to be late. ” he murmured. He untangled his hand from her hair and straightened up. He pushed her forward slightly so as to unpin himself from between her and the counter then stepped to the bags.


	9. Chapter 9

RaMinah's POV:  
    Not wanting to move, let alone leave, she knew he was right. It didn’t stop the faint pout, lower lip jutted out for a moment as she found herself on her own feet and not leaning against him. “…yes.. you’re right.” Exhaling a sigh as she agreed, pulling out a bottle of water, and a mesh bag of massive grapes, both purple and green. Something to eat on the way.  
    A final glance around, fingers absently wiped the blood off her chin, even as she put the medical bag over her shoulder, licking fingertips all while staring at Khan. She’d memorized his scent, taste now and meant what she’d said. He was her King and so much more. The possessiveness, within that intense stare easily understood.  
    Just what she was to him, now? Lover, mate, Queen? All of the above? That was up to Khan, to decide.  
    The walk was going to be about a mile, but it was understandable why she chose to walk instead of drive. The traffic, was, as always, terrible. Driving would have taken 10 times as long to go the same distance. At least the pollution was easier to deal with but not much. Her uninjured hand curled into his, linking their fingers together. “Ready for two days of hard work?”

 

Khan's POV:  
   He looked over at her and caught the stare, knew what it meant. He held her stare as long as she held it with him, never wavering. What had just happened… what did that make the pair of them now? He bent down and picked up the bags he’d packed and held them in one hand. She said it would be real for her if she did it… was that still true? And what about him? His mind and body were clicking back in and he suddenly felt-  
    He jumped a little when she took his hand in hers, not expecting it. He glanced down at their joined hands then back up with a half smile on his face. Emotions, he would need to show what he felt inside when around other people right now. At least what they expected to see. Right now he was not Khan, her King, instead he Khan her husband. He let his smile grow bigger, then rolled his eyes at her work comment the smile disappearing. He shook his head slightly and walked to the door.   
    “We’ll never get started on said work if we don’t leave this house.” he said, a playfulness to his tone. He opened the door and stepped outside and closed his eyes for a moment as he felt the sun on his face. He had not had the pleasure of standing in the sun in what felt like ages. Funny how even after all this time it still felt the same to his skin. “Which way?” The realization that he was actually going to get to see his family, even if they were asleep, was starting to hit him and was was eager to get to their new work place.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Delving into the bag which hung off her shoulder she handed Khan a handful of grapes. “I know I know.” Pointing her finger to the right. “We need to go to the next crossing street, take a left and use the transporter there to Starfleet HQ. From there we’ll be running blind. I have no idea where we’re going. But everything we need is waiting for us, it arrived this morning, unopened.”  
    Their walk was to take thier time, enjoying the morning, and the fact the sun was actually out, for once. “Usually it’s raining. First time I’ve seen the sun in three months.” Noting this as she kept an eye on her surroundings. Nothing of interest, people groggily making their way to and fro. They were, in fact the most alert pair out of two, three dozen people. “Three more days and I am free. I can’t believe it.”

 

Khan's POV:  
   Khan took the offered grapes and started to pop them in, enjoying the freshness. He listened as she explained their path and nodded his head. He started in the direction she told him, munching on the grapes while they walked. He looked around them as they made their way down the street. It felt so strange to walk around without having to worry about someone recognizing who he was. Without having to be on edge to survive.   
    He looked at the people they passed by and found it amusing they considered themselves awake enough to walk around. If he looked like that he would not leave the house until he figured out what was wrong with him. He was fairly certain he could have snuck up on any of these people and picked their pockets or snapped theirs necks without their ever knowing what was going on.   
    He looked back at RaMinah as she spoke about freedom. “It is indeed an enjoyable thought. I am sure you have been excited to return home since you first signed up with Starfleet.” He let his eyes look over the buildings they were passing and a sighed escaped his lips. Though nothing would surpass his desire to see his crew safe and sound he was looking forward to going back to India. 


	10. Chapter 10

RaMinah's POV:  
   "Mmm. About a year into my sentence I couldn’t wait to get back, yes. At first it was somewhat exciting, I was 13. Too young by Starfleet’s standards but I’d already proven myself to my family, my house, the Empire. So they had no choice, I was considered as an adult. My father told me, to take up to a year if I wished, I deserved to take as long as I wished, to enjoy myself after working so hard.“  
   She smirked lightly, staring at the ground. "I passed Starfleet’s Medical Academy with the highest possible grade, for my entire tenure, a total of 8 years. The youngest graduate at 21, considered their first ‘natural’ prodigy since the Eugenics Wars. Now I am the first Starfeet officer to retire before they even reach 30 years of age.”  
   Glancing both ways she got the two of them across the street with no issues to make it easier when they got to the corner. “I have a stack of plaques, awards, ceremonies all given in my honour. I would gladly give it all up, if only to have my Mother back.”  
    Taking a breath she smiled a bit, releasing his hand only to open the bottle of water, taking a long drink. “I know now, it was supposed to be this way.” She kept her voice down, as she walked closer to him, giving him a small yet shy smile. “I am glad you are with me. For all of it, in fact.”

 

Khan's POV:  
   Khan listened as she talked about her time on earth and how they believed her the next best thing since his time. He chuckled under his breath as he thought that over. How appropriate that what they believed to be a the next best thing to Khan had teamed up with him.  He knew she had to be good to be where she was, and with her lineage it was not surprising, but that did not make it any less impressive. He raised his eyebrows and looked over. “You have given the rest of humanity quite a run for its money then.” He fell silent as she told him she would trade it all back to be with her mother once again.   
    He could understand her reasoning for this, though he could not truly sympathize with her; so he opted to stay quiet and kept walking, scanning the people who walked past. He raised an eyebrow and looked back over when she spoke back up. He caught her smile and gave a small one in return. “Oh?” He faltered in his steps when she said she was glad he was there. He quickly recovered though and shook his head with a snort. “Tell me that again when we’ve made it to India. Or better yet, Kronos.” He glanced over with smile.   
    It felt strange doing this with her now. It felt strange walking down the street like a normal human couple, talking about life in general. After what had happened it was as if everything had changed between them, and not for the awkward, though he was still on the fence if it was for the better. He felt… different.   
    He could not explain it if asked, but he felt different now. Did it worry him? Yes a little, change that he had no control over always worried him. But at the same time he found it exciting, and new. It was as if a part of him had been left back in the kitchen and he was still debating on whether or not to run back for it.   
    He reached for the bottle of water she had taken a sip from and plucked it away with nimble fingers; then quickly took a swallow from it himself. He closed it and handed it back to her before taking her hand back and interlacing their fingers, much as she had done the first time. He could feel that she had changed too. The way she looked at him, the way they walked together. It was all different. It was not two battle hardened warriors in this moment. It was… something more.   
   They would have to go back to normal soon enough but for right now he was thoroughly enjoying this new sensation. “I know we will be working on our own while there, but will they be keeping an eye on us?” 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "Let’s just say I made an enemy out of a fellow student. Dr. Terell. He came into the Academy literally swaggering, thinking he was…what do humans call it? ‘The shit’.  What a horrible analogy. See part of his punishment for what he had done to my mother was to go back to Starfleet Medical Academy and retake …update his training. He came in thinking he was far superior, as he had been there before, thinking he could beat my scores, my everything really.  
   "I paid him no attention. My intention was to graduate, and work my required tenure within Starfleet as quickly, but concisely as possible. I had no desire to compete with a lesser being. His grades were high, exceptionally so but he couldn’t beat me. Finding himself topped by a woman, one from the Exchange who was just starting as a medical officer, didn’t settle with him at all.  
   "Needless to say he and I have clashed many times. Especially when he decided to take it upon himself, to try and entice me into taking him as a mate.“ She snorted, a sound not meant for a woman to make. "He failed, obviously. When I found out my mother died at his hand, I promised him, he would die at mine. He realized, a year ago I meant what I said. He avoids me now.”  
   Glancing at him she smirked a bit. “I will.” Oh yes she would tell him that, both times, repeatedly, if that was what Khan wished. She didn’t lie. Never had, to him and never would.  
   Chuckling as she got the bottle back she tucked it into the holder, as they turned the corner. “No. I have proved my work, Starfleet …trusts me.” Her grip tightened fractionally but as strange as it was she rather liked it. She could understand the appeal of holding another’s hand.  
   "To spy on me is to ensure they lose any chance of using the Ezillia Chamber’s, for use with Starfleet. I own the sole patents, as do all my descendants for the next 10,000 generations. The Indian government, and Klingon Empire have backed my decision. Medical emergencies only.“ She glanced to Khan then, her gaze steady, but sad. "Never again will Starfleet be able to make use of them, to hold you, you family as they have done in the past.  
   "As of this point in time the only reason I have openly agreed to all of this, is that I agreed your original cryotubes, could not be trusted. They were allowed to use them for no more than 2 years. At which point they would have to decide to either imprison you normally, or set you free.” She shrugged a bit. “Consider it a backup plan if you will, if this all went to shit. Either way, one day you would be free, and able to begin again.”

 

Khan's POV:  
   Dr. Terell… that had to have been one of the men she had spoken to when he first met her, the name sounding familiar from her voice. A name he would need to remember, seeing as the other man was taken care of now.  He liked the idea of a gradate of starfleet being shown up by an Augment. It made him smirk. Though the thought of the man trying to take her as his mate caused a flare of possessiveness burst forth and his grip tightened for a brief moment before he caught himself and relaxed.   
    He glanced over as she tightened her grasp on his hand and wondered how she had gained their… trust. He soon got his answer and it was all he could do to keep from shock overtaking his everything. She truly had been planing this from the very beginning. She had thought of everything, not only a plan a but also a plan b and seemed to had different outcomes planned for each one.   
   He was truly impressed by it all. This woman had been thinking of his family, been loyal to him in a way since before he knew her. As hard as he found that to believe the facts were all in front of him every time she spoke of the plan explaining everything to him. He finally looked back to where he was walking. “Thank you.” He said after a moment to let it all sink in. Not only had she thought up this plan but both India and the Klingon empire backed it up.   
    He was sure Starfleet was rather unhappy with her decision. Probably hoping that she would have allowed them to keep he and his crew frozen for as long as they wished. Forever to be on standby for their use. He forced his thoughts to change direction. They were getting close to the time these thoughts would be no more than a memory. It did no one any good to dwell on what Starfleet had intended. It did not matter, they were going to find the rug pulled from under their feet one way or another.   
   He decided to ask a question to draw his thoughts away from the path they were following. “Tell me did you pick up any interests while you were here on Earth?” Though the question was a distraction for himself, he was curious to here if she had found anything here she enjoyed doing. 


	11. Chapter 11

RaMinah's POV:  
    “Your welcome, My King.” The smile just a bit wider, happier at his grip having tightened recognizing his possessive emotions. His question had her blushing, laughing as they crossed the road, approaching a nondescript building. “Uh …well a few…?” Not entirely sure if she wanted to voice them or not. They were rather silly ..then again he might not think such.  
    Pushing the door open she lead him though the lobby, where people milled around, waiting in lines for the lifts, as she brought him down a hallway to one side towards the back, down a flight of winding stairs. “Well I like to dance. I like music. Nothing modern though. I found myself finding music from the 20th century much more appealing. Some of the best came from England so there is that.”  
    Coming to a short line she withdrew two laminated cards, while they waited. One of which had Khan’s picture on it. His skin was his natural colour but seeing her own it made sense why she had done such. It appeared as though the lighting had washed what little skin pigment she had making her look nearly pasty.  
    “I haven’t really had much chance to do anything else, really. That was what our trip is for. So I can find a hobby. And a pet. I’ve always wanted one but with my schooling, then my work it was impossible.” She glanced at him, withdrawing her phone, then finally, turned it to show him a [picture](http://36.media.tumblr.com/2effe565d5b415a193d02e79660185e3/tumblr_nbdsh3Z8gz1silq68o1_400.jpg). “While you were asleep I found it. …her.” Sounding a bit disconcerted, she shrugged a bit.  
    “I want her. So I asked them to hold Gigi…” She paused, then sighed. Yes she didn't even have the damn dog and she’d already named it, “For when I pick her up in three days. She was more than happy to help. I was unaware of it, but I had been her daughters physician three years ago. She was dying of leukemia. A miracle child, cured overnight. She thinks I had something to do with it.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    He followed as they entered a building, and his eyes automatically scanned for every way they could exit, and how many people he thought might be a threat if something were to happen. Then he blinked and looked over as she mentioned what she enjoyed.  "Ah, music I am familiar with then.” He looked at the cards she withdrew and though at first was confused by the his picture, once seeing hers he understood well enough. He stayed quiet as they made their way through the line and he listened to her talk.   
    “Though dancing… I dabbled in it, in India. But did not have long to get a feel for it.” Khan looked at the picture on the pone with a raised eyebrow. He took it in and a look of surprise washed over his face. “It- She certainly is… fluffy?” He looked back to the people around them, then back to RaMinah. “Gigi.” he said under his breath, getting used to the name. “A… fitting name.” He had never thought of her wanting something as cute and fluffy as the puppy was, but the more he thought about it the more he could picture it.   
    He continued to follow her lead, since he was unaware of where they were going and what was expected of the pair of them. He glanced over as she mentioned a miracle child. “And did you have something to do with it? Something other than normal medical practices I mean.” He wondered for a moment if her blood was still like his, with the differences in their birth it was possible it was not. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "Oh ..yeah. Hadn’t thought of that.“ In all the whirlwind of all that was going on she really hadn’t. "Good. Then you can point out what is good or not.” She delved into the bag to get more grapes, handing them over, taking some for herself as well as they waited in line. “This takes forever.” Eying security who were more intent on goofing off then working.  
   "Most of the dances I couldn’t learn. They weren’t solo dances. But I learned a few, via videos and the like over the net. Do you think we could learn some while we are there?“ Looking up at him, hopefully.  
   She grinned as he didn’t seem all that adverse to her new pet. It had been a fluke, really. "I’ve never had a pet, and not as some pets I have seen. My own pet, Kluar is waiting for me to return. She is..” She shrugged a bit. “What you would call a large cat, here. But she has..”  
   She tapped fingers on the edge of the phone. “Scales. And is as big as a lion. I raised her as a cub. She is very loyal. They age very slowly so one pet can last through generations, of Klingon’s. She is the cub of my fathers, who was Martok’s pet. She is just barely out of her cub time. Playful.  
    “I send her messages, to retain my dominance over her, my Father and I communicate so that she could see, hear me. I wanted to bring her with me but Starfleet claimed they would have been forced to put her down. She is considered feral by their standards.”  
   To his question, she turned to Khan, giving him a small smile, that was in part, very bemused. “..no. I did not. You did.” This whispered for his ears alone, as she rose up enough to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Why she did it, was unclear. Not to tell him that but because she wanted too. So her smile after showed she didn’t regret it in the least.

 

Khan's POV:  
    He nodded his head albeit a little slowly. “Yes… that is something we could try once we get there. After all we will have three months. I’m sure we can fit that in somewhere.” He listened as she talked about her pet back home and his eyebrows raised higher and higher as she explained. The beast sounded magnificent. He was eager to see what one looked like in person now that she had explained. He munched on the grapes happy that she had thought to bring them to eat now.  
     He thought what she did a very good show off attempting to remain dominant over the pet, but wondered just how effective it would be. It was not like she could do anything else to attempt to keep being the dominant one but he still wondered at its effectiveness. He supposed they would both see when they got home, when they got to her planet. For pity’s sake he was going soft, already thinking of Kronos as home. He shook his head at the ridiculousness of it in his mind, and popped in a few more grapes.  
    He frowned and looked over at her as he tried to figure out what she meant then it dawned on him the time and what she had said the child had been sick with. He would not have said he had forgotten the child, just that it had slipped to the back of his mind with everything else that had gone on. His mouth formed an ‘oh’ right before she leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled away with the smile still on her face he returned with his own smile. He caught her hand and place a light kiss on her lips in return. He was still trying to get in the swing of being her _husband_ now.   
     The dynamic had changed between the pair of them and he was having difficulty sorting through what he really felt and what was _training_. Part of him was frightened that this was all training; that what he felt was just his body helping him get through the next few days, maybe even months. He feared it was an act on his part that he just did not realize yet. An irrational fear, for if he feared that it was not real then it had to be real on his end; but it was a fear that was there all the same. Of course the only reason it frightened him that it might not be real was because he found himself _wanting_ it to be.  
     “You were not jesting when you said it would take forever to get through this line.” He finished the grapes that she had given him and dusted his hands off absently. “Water bottle, please.” He asked not looking at her directly, instead scanning how many people were still in front of them. “They are as inadequate as I thought them to be.” He said softly so only she would hear. “How they managed to get  anything done is beyond my understanding.” 


	12. Chapter 12

RaMinah's POV:  
   Pleased that he initiated the kiss in return, the smile widened, taking hold of his sleeve as she leaned over, he kept her balance as she peered around the people in front, coming upright with a sighing groan, unclipping the bottle, handing it over before bringing out a small packet of towelette type objects, wiping her hands off. Grapes were always so damn sticky.  
   "Mmm. There’s only 3 ahead of us, too.“ Her shrug, the roll of her eyes showed there was no point in bitching about it. They would go even slower to spite the entire lot. She handed the damp cloth to him to wipe his own hands off, taking the bottle back, drinking from it heavily then putting it away.  
   After a moments silence, she turned her head, tilting it to one side. "We should play a game, of sorts, later.” Looking up at him with a somewhat devious expression. “That is, if you are willing.” As they were speaking quietly, heads closer together they were ignored.   
   Loving couples were the norm, it was those who spoke loudly, making big gestures that caught peoples attention. Not there were any right now but given the amount of time they had to wait, it might happen soon.  
   Tucking her hand around his bicep, she lofted a brow ever so slightly. In challenge. Oh this was going to be good.

 

Khan's POV:  
     He took the damp cloth gratefully and wiped his hands off. He frowned and looked over at RaMinah. “A… game?” He noted her devious expression and had half a mind to stop what ever she was planning in its tracks, but his curiosity got the better of him. “Alright, I would be willing.” he finally said. Though he was still hesitant by the look she gave him “What is this game we will be doing?”   
     As he had spoken his gaze had wandered absently around the room, his patience beginning to be tried. Waiting in a line had never been a strong point of his, even back in the labs. So he tensed slightly when he felt her hand wrap around his bicep not expecting it, though quickly relaxing back as his mind registered it was her. He looked over and caught her brow lift. Was she challenging him? He returned the gesture with a smirk, letting her know he would not back down. “What are you thinking _Minah_?” He purred.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    “Yes… a game.” Turning her front pressed against his arm, never releasing her hold on it, however. Holding his bicep, feeling how it flexed, her thumb brushing over the inside. Very, very curious how he would look without a shirt. That would be a sight, for the first time in her life she looked forward too.  
    Noting, barely that the line moved forward she smiled, ducking her head as he purred her name. Exhaling as a shudder as it made her shiver in response. Teeth dragging slowly over her bottom lip she stared not at him but his chest. “Something simple. We ask one another questions. Anything we wish. Nothing taboo. If the one is unwilling to answer.. the other wins, anything they desire.”  
    Her eyes moved to meet Khan’s the jeweled tones considerably darker. “…we have two days of absolute privacy so yes.. I mean .. _anything_.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    It was as if he had become hypersensitive to her touch and it sent chills around the skin her thumb brushed over. Though it would appear she was the same judging by the way she reacted to the way he said her name. His eyes were transfixed as she dragged her teeth over her lower lip.  
     Questions. That seemed simple enough. He caught her eyes and kept his face very void of what his mind was thinking. Anything? His mind started to run through several options, and the more he thought the harder he worked to keep his face still. Finally he took a breath through his nose and released it quickly. “Sounds like an interesting time.” He held her gaze a moment, a smirk shinning in his eyes if not on his lips.   
    Then the line moved forward slightly and he rolled his eyes and sighed. “If we ever get through this line that is.” He ran his free hand through his hair, slicking it back down. “Have you had to wait in this line everyday?”


	13. Chapter 13

RaMinah's POV:  
    “It does, doesn’t it?” Smiling up at him, she again leaned over, groaning softly as she saw the person in front of the couple they were standing in front of, was trying to find their ID to be let in. “Oh for fucks sake.” There as a chirp, multiple chirps of many communicators that made her groan. “Yes. Daily. Since I was 14 years old.” Opening her own she held it by her mouth, head coming to lean against his arm. She didn’t stop to think of why she did it, she just did. “Doctor Jahan here.”  
    “Where are you? Dr. Terell is getting …concerned. Girl you don’t want to know what he’s been saying about you and your husband. Rude bastard.”  
    “Yes, I am sure he’s been mouthing off again, Kerri. No details please. However I do not have much choice as they are taking their sweet time again.”  
    “Well at least it’s the last time you have to take it, right? How much longer do you think?”  
    A soft sigh through her nose. “Fifteen minutes. Has everything been prepared?”  
    “To the letter girly, I did it myself. Dr. Terell tried to change things but I reminded him that Starfleet was backing you on this so he stomped off in a huff, left for the day. Thank god, now I can get some work done.”  
    “Send me the newest readings, if you would please, I’ll see you then.” Closing the communicator she tucked it into her pocket. “Is it wrong of me to wish, we’d stayed in bed?” Seeing the man who did not have his ID card, being escorted away and finally they looked to be getting somewhere. “Finally.”

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan growled under his breath as he caught sight of what was going on at the front of the line. “You have greater patience then I.” he said. He shifted his weight when she leaned her head down and let his rest on top hers for a moment. He snorted softly when the other person alerted them to what the Dr. Terell had been saying about them.   
    It made him smirk to know that he was causing someone else some amount of annoyance. Especially since it was that RaMinah had chosen him over the doctor. Well… her husband over him, who he was portraying. So basically the same thing.  
     He chuckled when she spoke to him once more. He moved his head and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. “Hmm, no I don’t suppose it’s all that wrong.” He watched as the one holding up the line was taken away and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Though if we had, things might be very different right now between us.”   
    He said a silent thanks in his mind as the line moved up a space. Only one more person now, and as long as they were smart it should not take too long, right? “The person you were talking to, a friend?”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    “A bit more, but only because a Doctor must learn it. Killing your own patients out of sheer frustration is usually considered, bad form.” Finally lifting her head she tilted it back a bit, eyes rolling closed, then opening again. She could have easily slept 8 more hours if allowed. “Do you think so?” Her head turned to look at Khan, expression thoughtful.Then, she smiled a bit looking down. “I think not. I would have chosen you, anyway.”  
    As the final obstacle was set between them and the teleporters she handed both their cards over, both of which were inserted into readers. Directed through a pseudo detector she stood on the other side. Nothing special it detected weapons. Which they did not have ..nor need. She might have even said goodbye to them, but after this long, day after day of waiting an hour, at least she felt nothing for the slackers, and together was transported away.

 

Khan's POV:  
     He kept his mouth, and thoughts, about the matter shut. He had no doubt now that she would have chosen him, but he was fairly certain it would have taken him a good bit longer to have acted on his own side. At the very least until he had made sure his own family was alright.    
      When it was finally their turn he found his insides start to twist around. He watched as they took their cards then did as RaMinah had done keeping a very calm persona about the whole thing. But inside his mind was beginning to race as he realized that he was quite possibly minutes away from seeing his crew once again. Albeit asleep, but getting to see them again. He had not even got a true glimpse of them since the Vengeance.   
      Once they had cleared he stepped up to RaMinah and did as she did. He had gotten used to some of the new tech that had been invented since his time. His personal favorite of course were the transporters. They had had nothing of the like available to them when he had been created and he found them to make everything a lot easier and faster. He remembered that the scientist had been talking about it, but nothing like what the human race used now had even been in the works.   
     Once through he looked over at Minah. “Did they ever send the information on the sleepers?” He asked in a hushed tone. He was so close now he could practically see them in his minds eye. All sense of playing it cool was starting to wash away the closer they got. The last time he had tried to keep a calm head and play it cool he had nearly killed them all. So this time around he did not try as hard to hide his enthusiasm. 


	14. Chapter 14

RaMinah's POV:  
   Her answer, did not come until they arrived. That was when they arrived to a single guard, who nodded to the pair, as she showed their cards, leading him down the hallway, hand in hand. “It should be there with everything else. If not then our work is going to take that much longer, and be that much harder. Either way I have…” Pausing her tracks she stared at her watch, calculating. “Sixty hours before we have to leave. My retirement ceremony is mandatory.” Her expression showed she would rather be anywhere else. Dental work without anesthesia, perhaps?  
   "Patience. I know you are anxious to get our honeymoon started but we have inventory to check, first. That should only take a few minutes at most. Then we can finally finish my final task with Starfleet, and you’ll have me all to yourself.“ Another kiss, brief, chaste brows rising. She had no idea who, if anyone was listening in to their conversation. She wasn’t about to take any chances, not this close to their goal.  
   They passed a few doors on either side, stopping before one that only had number on it, nothing else. Seventy-two. Punching in a code, making sure Khan could see it, just in case she walked in to a room filled with 6 massive crates, that even they would have trouble lifting. "Twelve cryotubes to a crate. Six more crates, half their size surrounded a simple, metal table, set about waist high. "Medical supplies, and extra parts.” Giving him a wink, as she pointed out everything.  
   Coming to the first crate, she withdrew a paper, motioning Khan over. “Double-check my count please.” There were 12 different codes, corresponding for each crate. She punched the first one in, and a few more on the readout screen finally showing an X-Ray of sorts of the contents inside.  
   Khan would recognize them instantly. Twelve Cryotubes, those that RaMinah herself designed. All of which were stacked neatly. All the same she counted, every one. She wasn’t out to take any chances.  
   They would do the same with every crate, which held medical supplies including major surgery. In her mind it was better to have them on hand, unused then need such equipment only to have nothing on hand. The datapad, which held the last readout for his crew was displayed, showing again that one tube was still being very glitchy. “That is what this is for.” Touching the medical crates. “I cannot be sure what damage was done, when he was taken out of it, someone else was put in, and he was used after. At this point, I fear the worst.”

 

Khan's POV:  
     He ducked his head as she talked about their honeymoon. Honeymoon. That was an odd thought, and certainly something he never would have seen himself doing. He snorted softly and pulled up close to her his breath teasing against her skin, as she mentioned the time they would have together. Alone and left to their own devices. He smirked as she placed another short kiss, but withheld from returning it this time.   
      He watched as they passed a few doors and made note of the code she punched in when they finally stopped at one; a door with 72 on it. He had to force himself to not quirk an eyebrow in disbelief at the meaning. He wondered who had thought up the idea to store his crew behind a door with their number on it. On the one hand it was an easy storage solution, but on the other it was a little foolish. Though when  they passed through the door he did not stop the motion of his eyebrows shooting up when he saw the crates behind it. Were his people inside those?  
      He listened as she explained what all the crates were and quickly walked over to her when motioned. He did as requested, a sense of calm washing over him as he started working. His mind finally calming down as it was given a task to do. His hands given something to work with. It was much like when he entered a fight. The sense of adrenaline rushing through his mind calmed it, cleared it. That is much what was happening now. Only instead of adrenaline it was the feeling of getting something done. Of actually accomplishing something.   
       His fingers raced over the screen as he punched in each other the codes and looked over every ex-ray of the contents. In a short time he finally gave a quick nod of his head, confirming that they were all there. He stepped up behind Minah and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled up close to her back; though he kept his grasp loose knowing they were still working. He let his head rest against her shoulder as he glanced over the readings, greedily taking in the information they provided.   
       He was very pleased to see that his family was still the same as they had been when he had first awoken. He nodded his head as she touched the medical crates and explained their reason for being there. “You truly think of everything.” He mumbled against her ear, his breath lightly playing over her skin. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Putting all the needed information, in the datapad, when she felt his arms around her, which created two very interesting reactions. The first, her breath hitched and the second, her stomach did a weird little flip-flop. While she didn’t exactly lean back enough to unbalance them, she did enough to show Khan she enjoyed the embrace. Probably more than she should, her own hand resting on his, briefly.  
   However, work had to be done, as much as she wanted to just close her eyes and feel. Never had she believed such a simple act could feel so good. “…well …I try.” She breathed, with a small shy smile. Setting the datapad on the table, a holographic screen, nearly large enough to encompass their immediate field of vision she began sorting everything within the crates, for one of his crew. Everything from the hypospray to the cryotube itself was listed in order, alphabetically.  
   Checking it twice, personally she set her hands on Khan’s. “Copy list to all cryotubes, except the one designated as #32.”  
   The voice of the computer was male, this time around. “Confirmed.”  
   Another list, this one much more comprehensive was begun, and 3 times as long. “Copy list to cryotube #32.”  
   "Confirmed.“  
   Another check, ensuring all was ready she kept only the datapad in hand, moving out of his arms, only so that they could move outside the circle the surrounded all of the equipment. "Medical supplies confirmed. Transfer all within the circle to the pre-programmed coordinates.”  
   "Confirmed.“ At that point everything, within the circle was teleported away.  
   "That’s the first part. Next, we ourselves will be transported to …somewhere.” While Khan knew, it had to be somewhere on the planet, with how clever humans could be at times, it could be 100 miles underground. Which was of no help to them whatsoever. Thus, her complicated plan.  
   Setting her hand in his she lead him out of the now empty room, heading down the hallway. “5 more minutes, and we can finally get to work.” The room for the transporters were open, with 6 spots for people to be transferred. She held out the cards, which were glanced at, run through a scanner, handed back as she walked to the pad, Khan standing beside her.  
   "Ready..?“ The engineer asked, as RaMinah held up a finger, typing a few things on the datapad, hitting enter. Sending her ‘paperwork’ along.  
   "Ready.” Turning her head to give Khan a small, reassuring smile that he was seconds away now from seeing his family, as they were teleported away, to an unknown destination.

 

Khan's POV:  
     A smile appeared on his lips as she leaned into him, and rested her hand on his a moment. Then he released a breath as she replied to his statement. His attention was caught but the screen that appeared in front of them and he started to take in the information it was showing. There certainly was quite a bit that she was bringing down with them, but as she had said, better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it.   
      He frowned slightly though as she started to make a separate list for number 32. He looked over everything she was preparing for that one in particular and was puzzled. That must have been the one that was glitching. He had not thought much about it, figuring that all would be well. But now that he saw he getting a rather lengthy list ready he wondered exactly what had happened to that cryotube. The last time he had seen his crew their tubes had been working perfectly. Had Starfleet tried to awaken another one after he ran off, and nixed it when he attacked them?  
       He did not have time to dwell on it as she pulled away from his arms and stepped out of the circle. He followed right behind her, and watched as the crates were teleported away. He nodded his head, understanding her words and followed her with anticipation. He clenched his jaw as she handed over the cards once again, but once again they were not even questioned. He kept the relief off his face and stepped onto one of the transporters. He caught her smile right before they were transferred to their new destination.   
      As soon as he was in the new location his eyes scanned the area and located the crates with the new sleepers, then stopped on the old sleepers. He found himself battling within himself as he took in each one. The memory of watching the torpedoes explode melting away as he counted over every one. He felt relief, excitement, even joy. The emotions that coursed through his body as he finally saw his family sleeping peacefully still made tears try to escape his eyes. But they were still on a job. Still had a mission to complete and he quickly blinked away the tears that threatened and stepped towards the crates. They would need to get the new sleepers out and setup before he could start transferring his people into them.   
     But even as he thought this his feet had a mind of their own and he found himself at the closest sleepers looking down on the sleeping face of one of his crew. He clasped his hands behind his back, digging his nails into his skin as he kept a calm outside. Though if anyone were looking closely they would see his eyes told it all. They looked over the face, taking in every detail.   
      It was the sleeper of a man. One who had been on his personal escort to many of the meetings of the elites. He had not been the best of them at fighting. Even among the augments there were some who were better at one thing then another. He had been an adviser when it came to haggling for goods between the countries. He snorted as he remembered, then shook his head and forced himself to walk over to the crates. He started to open the thing, eager to unpack it and transfer his people. “Will we be putting the old sleepers in these crates once we’re done?” 


	15. Chapter 15

RaMinah's POV:  
    While Khan’s hands were clasped behind him, a hand touched his back, shoulderblade to be exact. For only a moment, to show that she was there for him, stepping away to give him a moment alone. Moving the singular crate next to cryotube #32 no time was wasted, cursing faintly under her breath as she saw the vitals were far lower than she’d hoped for, setting up various medications, lining them up in a row, working at a practiced speed, as this was more about muscle memory then real thought.  
    “Aye. Bring the first one here, we need to get him transferred over, first. His readings worry me.” Putting in the code to open the tube, the lid, which was supposed to swing up and away only stopped at half an inch, no more. The hinge, broken, having been yanked open before, and slammed shut, out of sheer frustration, then lack of care. Less than one minute, and that was pushing it, to inject the first bout of medicine into the Augment to keep him asleep, and his subconscious at a point where he would pay no attention to his surroundings, an induced coma, that would kill, a normal human.  
    But time was ticking by, fast. Too fast.  
    She didn’t even think, cramming her fingers into the small space, barely registering the fact she’d ripped one her own fingernails off. Completely, off. The sharp, cracks were not of plastic but metal as she showed just how strong she really was. Biceps bulging as she ripped the lid up, and off, tossing it as though it was the plastic lid to a butter container to the side, on the floor.  
    Now that it was out of the way, the dull throb of her fingernail was of no consequence as she healed the man, taking her time, constantly monitoring him, as she muttered to herself in Klingon, getting damn inventive with her curses. Whomever had touched it last, had jammed it in such a way, no human would have been able to move it. In fact, she was sure only three races were strong enough to do what she had done. Vulcans, Klingons, and Augments. She dared not follow the path her mind had taken.  
    But all the same, it crossed her mind anyway. Someone, had sabotaged this cryotube in an attempt to kill the man inside.

 

Khan's POV:  
      Khan nodded his head and focused on finishing opening the crate. He wondered what had her so worried… He should have paid closer attention to the readings that she had shown him, then maybe he would not be in the dark as to why she was worried at this moment in time. But once again not a subject for here or now. He glanced over as he heard something clashing to the ground and noticed the lid of one of the sleepers completely torn off its hinges. He quirked an eyebrow wondering what had happened that caused such a dramatic opening, but did not dwell on it. She knew what she was doing, and she needed one of her creations stat.   
      As soon as he got the crate open he pulled the first one out and moved it to where she was working. He stopped the new cryotube in a place where it was easy access for her. He glanced at the Augment she was working on while he was next to Minah. He knew that what ever was wrong with his crewman was not good, judging by the way she had slipped back into Klingon. He thought about offering his help, but knew she was more than capable of doing her job and so merely returned the gesture she had shown him while he hand been lost in thought moments ago and briefly placed a hand on her back before leaving to continue unloading the cryotubes.   
      His mind continued to wander to Minah and the Augment she was working on. Why had she had to rip the lid off? Even his had not been that damaged. He had been able to get himself out from the inside. While this other sleepers… had been damaged enough that the lid would not even open? How did that make any sense? He continued to pull out the sleepers until he had gotten the first crate unloaded. He then started to move them around the room so each one was next to one of the old cryotubes. That way it would easier to transfer them from the old ones to the new ones. He looked over at Minah as he passed her once again. “Is everything alright?” He finally asked. “Do you need me for anything?”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    While the gesture didn’t seem like much to her, it calmed what was quickly becoming frayed nerves. This man, unlike Khan was not in as good a shape, which took more work than she’d anticipated. However, he was nowhere close to dying, and with a sigh wiped some of the sweat from her face, leaving a smear of blood in its wake.  
    At his question, she turned to look at Khan blankly. “Oh. Yes. Now it is. It was touch and go for a few minutes. He isn’t as …well, as perfect as you are so he needed much more work. All the same once he’s awakened I want to keep an eye on him for at least a week, so I can run a battery of tests.   
    “Between the two of you I can see how much damage has been done, and if anything might be either temporary, or permanent. I’m hoping more so for the former, of course but all this, was something no one could have anticipated.” Her hand resting on the cryotube, which was now covered in blood, as was her hand which she still had yet to notice.  
    The medication will wear off gradually, hours really once he’s transferred over. These monitor everything from the body to brainwaves, once they get to a certain point it will come on, working as it should, and your crew member will never notice the difference. Which will be fine, in that time I want to oxygenate his body while he is under, it should help restore his body that much sooner. I did the same for you and it worked beautifully.  
    “Now all we need to do is move him over, and start the process.” While it hadn’t seemed like that long to Khan, but they had been working for over an hour. As each hovered it wasn’t the weight of them that took time, it was the walking distance. The hanger they were in, was the biggest either had ever seen. In fact, it looked as though it should have been used for a spaceship, the size of The USS Vengeance.  
    “But I need to sit down a minute, damn that wore me out.” And no wonder the woman hadn’t stopped that entire time!

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan nodded his head understanding what she wished to do. He listened as she talked and remained silent. Only observing and taking in what she said. His brows twitched together as he saw her hand covered in blood. He made to say something about it, but the way she continued on he figured it was not life threatening what ever it was so he kept silent; biding his time to bring it up.   
     He nodded his head at the mention of moving his crewman over to  the new tube, and what she wanted to do for him while he was in there. But when she mentioned being tired he quickly turned on his heel and walked away, back towards the bags they had left where they had ‘come in’. He had not realized just how big the place they were in was. A rumble in his stomach caught his attention. How long had he been working with the sleepers? He shook his head, not quite believing he had lost track of the time. On his walk he saw a piece of cloth and remembered her hands and pocketed it.  
      He picked up one of the bags of food they had brought along with them, as well as two water bottles. He then turned back around and walked back to Minah, his pace a little faster. He then stepped next to her and set the food down beside her, followed by the bottles of water. “Your hand Minah.” He said. He took the piece of cloth out of his pocket and took her hand in his. “What happened?” He asked as he started to clean away the blood. He opened his water bottle he dampened the end of the cloth then set the bottle back to one side.


	16. Chapter 16

RaMinah's POV:  
   Leaning against the cryotube, still in the same spot she slowly opened her eyes, she took a deep breath, glancing down at her hand, lifting it up to hand it over. It should have healed, by this point but now he would see why. A sliver of metal had lodged itself in her flesh, having torn it off in her effort to get the lid off, as soon as possible. Part of the original latch.  
   "The lid was jammed. I had to tear it off. I barely had enough space to put my fingers in ..yours..“ Would have been impossible. He would see that for himself, as her hand rested in his, so much smaller. Enough space to awaken the man inside, perhaps but he would have died all the same, of dehydration, starvation, something.  
   She watched him work, with a level of indifference, showing no indication she even felt any pain. Taking the bottle from his hand she took a long drink from it, before handing it back. "I… fear it was done intentionally.” Looking up at him, expression somber, trying very hard to not believe her own words.

 

Khan's POV:  
     He sighed as he saw what the problem was. He glanced up as she started to explain what had happened. He remembered the lid had been thrown to one side but he had thought nothing else of it. When she mentioned that she would have asked him to assist but… He glanced at their hands and noted the differences and huffed. His would have been too big.   
     He did not like that she had gotten hurt working on his family; saving his family. Out of the two of them it should be him, not her, to get hurt. As soon as he got the hand cleaned up as much as he could he got to work taking out the sliver of metal. His muscles tightened when she mentioned her thoughts but kept his kept his face blank as she told him what she believed. His forced his thoughts to stay at bay as he finished taking out the piece of metal. He would not cause more damage due to his mind racing around.   
     Once he had finished he stepped back and finally, fully took in what she had said. Someone had sabotaged the sleeper; had tried to kill the augment inside. He shook his head not understanding the motive behind the reasoning. “Why would someone from Starfleet attempt to kill him? What is the value of killing him? If anything that would be one less person to hold over my head.” He frowned and looked over at the augment in question, then moved his eyes over to the broken cryotube. It just did not add up to the way Starfleet had dealt with him up to that point. He was missing something, but the trouble was he did not have the foggiest idea what he was missing. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    The fingernail was ripped off, well, jerked off in truth, as it was only in place due to a sliver of flesh. Dropped onto the table where it would join the rest of the discarded medical gear to be incinerated. It, would heal, regenerate within a day. Absently binding it, only so that she doesn’t sling blood on everything over the next few hours.  
    Her focus instead was on the man, who was so deep within the medicinal coma, having dosed him, as she would dose them all with a temporary anesthetic which would induce amnesia of their transfer. “I don’t know.” That bothered her. It made no sense, whatsoever. “That is my exact thought, unless.. Was this man close to you? A close friend? As a brother would be? Perhaps the act was to hurt you personally.”  
    Finally she shook her head. “We’ll have to think on this later, we don’t have enough information to come to any real conclusions and it could have been any number of people. That first year we had so many volunteer to help, records were scattered to high Heaven, and more than once, people were far too grateful for any kind of help to care who was who.” She touched her forehead. “Which …anyone could have taken advantage of. Multiple times.”  
    When she lifted up her head, she winked at him. Oh yes, she knew full well people had. She was one of them! “Let’s transfer him to the new cryotube, as well as this first row then we’ll eat something. The process for the others …now that I have your help should have us finished with them all, within 24 hours. Alone… it might have taken me 5 times that.” She looked up at him. “Thank you for helping me. For this, too.” Holding her hand up with a small smile. “You didn’t have too. I know that. And for..”  
    Biting her lip she looked down. “For not killing me the moment we got here.” Knowing full well he could have done so, instantly and she wouldn’t have fought back. That he let her live, trusted her to help not hurt his own, meant a lot to her. He was truly beginning to trust her and that …meant everything.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan nodded his head as she told him of the chaos that had been their idea of gaining help. He smirked when she looked at him with a wink and understood what she meant. Then he nodded his head and grabbed his water bottle, taking one last swallow before they fell back to working. He watched her face as she thanked him not only for the help with this work but for her hand as well. He gave a small shrug, and opened his mouth to reply but caught she was not done speaking yet and held his tongue as she looked down.   
      He swallowed as she thanked him for not killing her. He would admit the thought had crossed his mind… but that was back when she had first told him of the plan. Back before his… emotions had clouded his judgment. Before she had showed him a side to himself he had never known existed. Before she had proved time and time again so far that she really cared. That she was someone he could trust. He swallowed and inclined his head. “An easy decision.” He let the silence fall between the pair of them a moment before clearing his throat and setting the water down. “Come along, my stomach is making itself known and we still have work to get done before we can partake in any food.”    
     He turned around to face the augment and her words came back to him. Was he special? Was he like family? He gently brushed the hair of the man out of his eyes as he remembered the way it had always been a love hate relationship to the man in question. Yes he had been a close friend, but how would anyone know that? They would have to have been very well versed in his history to know that… He sighed inwardly. Minah was right, it was not the time or place to be thinking over that at the moment. They did not have enough information to make any real conclusions and he would only drive himself insane thinking over them. “ready?” He asked as he positioned himself to pick his friend up and put him in the cryotube at her word.


	17. Chapter 17

RaMinah's POV:  
   How painfully obvious it was that such words, how it had been an easy choice, to let her live, affected her. Smiling softly as she stared at him, then looked down, away.  
   When he spoke of how they had so much work to be done, before they could consider taking a break she nodded, hand over her own stomach. It had felt like days since they’d eaten last, not just a couple hours. But Augments always ate far more often and much more than any normal human. They had too.  
   Turning as he did she watched his face, the affectionate gesture of one brother to another that was ill. She stood close by but did not touch Khan, giving him a moment, to himself.  
   When he asked if she was ready, she started the sequence to open the newer stasis chamber, stepping back, so that Khan could put the man in as she added the more compact, transwarp device, once it was finished, and the man was inside, she stepped back, to let Khan put the coordinates in himself. Showing him then how to program the stasis chamber to begin, as soon as the medication wore off, keeping the man under, indefinitely.  
   Although the reality was much more accurate. Until he and all the others, landed on Kronos, as one.  
   Leaving Khan to his work, she however was already on the move to the next chamber, to get the pair started on a sequence of events, they needed too repeat, over and over and over again. Soon this would be muscle memory, not a hardship, trying to figure out what to do next.  
   It would be slow going, at least at first but by the time they were finished this entire process would take less than half the time she had estimated, together, than it would have taken had she been alone.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan hosted the man up and placed him inside the sleeper as soon as it was open then watched carefully as Minah put in the transwarp device. He then imputed the coordinates as if he had just been told them, though it had been several years ago now. He then watched again and took note of the process he would need to repeat on the others. As soon as she was gone to the next one, he went over the steps in his mind and finished out the tube.   
       He followed behind her and they continued on in this manner. Minah opening the new sleepers while he took his people out of the old ones and transferred them to the new one. Where she would then place the transwarp device in, and he would follow by closing it and click in the coordinates and sequence. This is how they carried on, going to all the new cryotubes he had been able to get out and set next to the old sleepers.   
     He was starting to appreciate just how big the entire room was when they came up to their last one out. He would not say that he was tired, but he was certainly hungry by that point. The annoyance that had started to make itself know quite some time before hand, was now full out complaining about how little he had eaten so far. He clicked in the last of the sequence before turning around and leaning against the sleeper.  
     He let out a breath and crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards RaMinah.  He let his head fall to the side slightly and quirked an eyebrow. “Lunch?” A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth though it did not fully take over his mouth. “Then we can start with finishing the rest of them.” He was not even sure he wanted to know how long what they had done had taken them. He was pretty sure he had lost track of time again. Though to be fair doing the same thing over and over again could make anyone shut their brain down to get through the work and thus lose track of the time. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Thankful that the stasis tubes were anchored in place she had her head tilted back, eyes closed. Really, she could sleep for a week and everything ached. A datapad hovered just to her left at shoulder level, which had been used dozens of times, primarily keeping a constant eye on every patient, with critical, constant precision as to how they were handled, moved and put back under in their new stasis chambers. All in all, the calculations alone as to their dosages was enough to numb her brain for a month.  
    This, was why she gave herself extra time to recover for she was forced to deal with Starfleet in regards to thier …ceremony, now that she was finally able to retire.  
    “Yes… please.” Head upright once more she focused on Khan to give the same kind of smile in return. “Six hours. It feels more twice that. We’ve done…” Looking around them she quickly counted, then smiled. “Twenty four. That gives us another 32. If we take short breaks we can have them all finished within the first 24 hours. Then we can go home, and relax, with an entire day to ourselves. No interruptions. No work, nothing but the ability to sleep, eat, and relax.”  
    Taking his hand, she lead him away from the main part of the bunker, to an area that had been created as temporary living quarters. Within was layout much the same as a loft. The bedroom, kitchen, dining area, bathroom all were contained in one open space. While the shower was part of the open format, the toilet was in its own enclosed area.  
    Food in hand she set them down on the nearest table, then sat down as well. Tapping the datapad, urging Khan to sit down as well, beside her. A finger to her lips, she began speaking in Hindi. The words, by thier tone sounded loving, but Khan knew them well.  
    Her eyes looked to his, as her hand sought out his own, held it between both their own. By all appearances, it sound, for someone who didn’t understand Hindi, words lovingly given. “Begin scan for visual and audio devices within the current enclosed space. Do not jam, do not distort. Point them out for now.”  
    From within the datapad, a sphere no larger than a pea, rose up from the datapad, and began to move. Searching, the entire loft, sometimes moving faster than the eye could detect its erratic movements. It moved then, into the bunker itself, after giving a pleasant sounding chime.  
    Exhaling sharply, she closed her eyes. “At this point we cannot afford to take any chances. Not now, not ever. We can speak freely now. At least in here .It will take an hour at least for the device to scan the entire bunker.  
    “I was informed the kitchen was to be fully stocked for our use, catering to our …unique eating habits.” The smile returned once more tilting her head to one side. “I… might be a wee bit guilty in my request but I felt that more traditional cuisine would make you feel more comfortable. Surprisingly not a single person, even Dr. Terell batted an eyelash, or made a singular complaint.“  
    Reaching out, she took one of the mangos, out of the massive wooden bowl. There had to be a dozen in there, at least. Setting it in his hand to feel, smell the heavy fruit. “I have created many plans for your use, My Khan.. My King. My years with Starfleet have been far from idle.”

 

Khan's POV:  
     He nodded his head as she told him how many they had left. He rolled his neck and shoulders and was rewarded with a few cracks and pops. The thought of having a day off with nothing to do what so ever sounded nice. If he thought back on it he could not even remember if he had ever had a day where there was nothing expected of him, a day to himself. But he pushed all his musing to the side as Minah took his hand and started to lead him to their temporary living quarters. He looked around the place rather pleased with the set up. He sat down next to her and quirked an eyebrow ever so slightly as she started to speak in Hindi. She seemed to be full of never ending surprises.   
     He brought his other hand up and wrapped it around one of hers that held his. He rubbed small circles along the base of the thumb and nodded his head, a smile on his lips. He released a breath he had not realized he had been holding when she let out her own. He released his grasp on her hands and leaned back in the chair. An hour break would be nice, then they would know how secure their location was.   
     He raised his eyebrows as she talked about the cuisine she had ordered for the pair of them and a small smile broke over his face as she produced the mangos. He could already see himself making himself sick on the fruits. He rolled the fruit around in his hands as she spoke, his head bent down looking at the mango. The motion hitched though as a shiver ran down his spine when she said those words. His eyes flicked up to her face just catching the last of her sentence, his mind lingering on the words.   
     “I am quite sure that you have not been idle. You have proven that with these last hours.” He set the mango on the table and caught her hand in his and simply held it for a moment, enjoying the touch. After so long of going with out gentle, or rather _caring_ human touch he found that the events of that morning had him longing, dare he admit needing, that touch. Her touch. He released her hands and stood from the table and walked into the kitchen searching for a knife, a spoon and a bowl. “Will I be informed of these plans before hand or as the time calls for it?” He finally found what he was looking for and walked back to the table.   
     He cut into the fruit, slicing it in half, then set one half down and worked on the first piece. He cut into the meat of the fruit first slicing it horizontally then vertically, cutting it into square like pieces inside the skin. At this point he took the spoon and scooped out the fruit and placed the pieces into the bowl. Once done with the first half he quickly did the same with the second. Having done this many times in his previous life he had it taken care of within a couple of minutes. He set the skins aside, opting to throw them out after, and picked a piece of the mango up and popped it in his mouth. He pushed the bowl towards Minah, offering the contents to her. 


	18. Chapter 18

RaMinah's POV:  
   When he held her hands, teeth held her bottom lip, looking down with a light blush to her cheeks. The contrast of his skin, so pale and hers dark (due to her regularly being in the sun, he, however had not, something that would change, soon) Unconsciously her thumb brushed over his skin, looking back up into his eyes with a shy smile.  
   "Oh… well yes. Of course.“ Sounding a bit flustered, feeling bereft as he got up to walk away. Understanding why, when he returned, preparing the fruit but all the same she didn’t want him to let go. "Most of it is very boring. Preparations. Ordering things to be built, for the journey.”  
   The datapad was set down between them, giving verbal commands as fingers took the small pieces, eating them each in turn, eyes closed. She loved Mangoes, was truly addicted to them and it was because of them she had expanded on their plans, with staggering proportions.  
   "I have had a series of greenhouses built. Any and all edible plants, fruits, vegetables, mushrooms and the like have been gathered, either by tree, seed or by shoot, and are all in stasis ready to be transported to Kronos.  
   "Due to the mass extinction of bees in recent years, due to an unknown disease, we have had to improvise. It is not perfect, but with time, patience we will have our own crops. We will be fully self-sufficient, in less than three years.“  
   She tapped the screen with her clean hand, showing a jaw dropping list of invoices. Thousands of them. All ordering food, from all over Earth. "This is enough to feed 100 Augments for an entire year without ever growing hungry again.” Fresh fruit, meat, grains, wheat, everything they would ever need was listed.  
   "Starfleet has no idea. Under pseudonyms, fake names, false companies, restaurants that never existed. All of which are transferred to a specific warehouse. From there it is all flown to a planet just outside Neutral Zone, brought to an uninhabited location, dropped off, and during their return trip, the money they have coming to them will be deposited into their personal accounts.  
   "Never will any of this be directly linked to you, or myself, even with the Klingon Empire. It is believed that Starfleet has a secret base installed to keep an eye on them. Untrue. We would know if they did. But it works well enough for your ultimate goal.“   
    She looked up to Khan, expression sad. "I had hoped to help you back to India, so that you could rule from your homelands once again. However, due to Starfleet’s …mental instabilities, I am afraid Kronos may become our permanent home. I am sorry.”

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan nodded his head as he took in the information, his eating slowing as he began to realize exactly what she had done. They were going to have foods he knew, foods he loved on the new planet. He had been trying to ready himself to eat a new genre of food altogether. He had been glad when she mentioned smuggling in food from various restaurants but this… this was something else altogether. The mind she possessed… He looked over thinking of every possible way he could tell her what he felt, but words were failing him.   
     She was sorry? Sorry that she had not gotten him India back? She had gotten him an entirely new life. A new place to live and grow without fear of being hunted down. But had also thought of a way and built greenhouses to keep to keep alive, food he knew and loved. And after doing all of that even before she had met him she was saying sorry? Would he have liked to live and rule over India once more? Yes, but that was unrealistic. He had known that he would never get that chance again when he entered the cryotube. That had been a choice he had made centuries ago.   
      “ _RaMinah_ , do not apologize. You have set up a new way of life for all of our people. You have made sure we have a place to live and a means to live by when we get there. All we have to do is _get there_. You have done more then I would have even dreamed possible.” He looked her dead in the eyes, “ _ **I**_ gave up India when I got into that sleeper. I knew when I went into space that I would _never_ rule over her again. We set out into space in hopes of finding a _new_ place to call home. You have _given_ us that home. **Never** apologize for that again.”   
     What he did next felt so natural that he did not even hesitate. He brought his hand up and caught her chin gently between his thumb and pointer finger and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled back slightly and let his forehead rest against hers. “There are very few in my own crew that I would think able to accomplish what you have done.” He then pulled back and settled in his chair once more and popped another piece of mango into his mouth. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Watching Khan’s face, hearing his words, the tone, how emphatic he was, in his praise she blushed, biting her bottom lip. Only from her Father had she heard such praise in her skills, her mind and while it made her very happy with her father… Khan’s words made her stomach feel as though it was full of butterflies.  
   When he kissed her, she sucked in a breath through her nose. Oh …god she wanted him to kiss her like he had before. His tongue touching hers making her weak in the knees, wanting… well… she wasn’t entirely sure what she had ached for then, and now but it made her thighs press together as a result, forced to try and settle down.  
   "I tend to …think outside the box. Or at least, that is what my Father tells me. Which helps me find solutions to problems many wouldn’t even know existed.“ When she lifted her head the blush was still there, but it was fading. Trying to cover it up by eating a bit more of the fruit in front of her.  
   "Oh.. well, as for meat and the like, I thought it best to talk about it first. About bringing cows, and other animals with us. I’m not sure if it is viable or not. We would have to create a field, for them to eat as the plant life on Kronos is virtually inedible, due to the extreme climes.” Chewing on her lip, she sighed. “So many variables, I try to consider them all but I’m not sure if I can. All the same we have to try.  
   "Kronos has and can eaten most all human food and have become all the stronger for it. If, we can help them, they will help us.” She chuckled softly. “My Father has a particular fondness for ice cream.” Giving a small shrug, as she loved her Father dearly and to see him smile, again meant so much to her.

 

Khan's POV:  
     That was right. They would not be alone in their new beginnings. They would have another race to help them if they played nice. Something he was more than willing to do. The upbringing they had given Minah, coupled with his first attempt of sanctuary with them, he was very eager to form the alliance between Klingon and Augment. Besides of the obvious strength the alliance would provide for both races, he found comfort in knowing there was an entire planet out there waiting for them to arrive and work with them in order for both to survive.   
     He had seen her face though when she spoke of her father and it was clear that she held him in a seat of great honor and respect. He wanted to meet him for no other reason then how highly Minah though of him. It was some what mind boggling to think that he would get the chance in a matter of months. He gave a slight shake of his head, as if shaking the thoughts away and popped in another piece of the fruit.   
     “Ice cream you say?” He leaned back in his chair, tipping the chair itself onto two legs, his head falling back and his eyes looking at the ceiling. “A good choice.”  He wondered what kind of ice cream the Klingon liked, which lead to him wondering what kind Minah liked, which lead to him thinking… He plopped back down to the ground with a soft thump of the legs against the floor and reached for another piece.   
     His eyes, with a mind of their own, slowly looked back at Minah. They traveled down her face to her lips then followed the curve of her neck down and continued down her body till he finally forced his eyes back to the near empty bowl of cut mango. He knew what he wanted to do, but also knew that it was unwise to do that while on Starfleet grounds. He tried to think of something to get his mind off of what he wanted and remembered the game she had spoken of earlier.   
     “Minah, what was that… game you talked of earlier when we were in line? Since we seem to have the time while the scanner continues its job.” 


	19. Chapter 19

RaMinah's POV:  
   "I thought so too. I’m supposed to bring back a lot. I’m not sure how much ‘a lot’ is, but he ordered it, with my permission of course so it will be transferred on the same ship we’ll be on to go home. My Father has few vices, and he’s openly admitted, ice cream is one of them. When I told him we’d be able to make it, at home, fresh he told me I was brilliant and that you’d be proud of me.“ She smiled, but it was clear that nearly made her cry, just remembering her fathers face.  
   To cover the lapse she ate more of the fruit, watching his face, each one held first by her lips to let the juice rest on her tongue, then licking on her fingers as Khan watched her. Openly blushing at his intense gaze, which she could feel as though his hand was running over her skin. Exhaling in a shudder, breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when he finally looked away.  
   Just.. what happened between them?  
   His question had her go blank, briefly, then with a small laugh, she shyly shrugged. "Well it’s not really all that interesting but a friend of mine, and her husband played it when they first met.  
   "They were friends first, for a few years and they were at this little party, not many people, and decided to do something about it so they started asking each other questions. Since they were drinking at the time, if you couldn’t, or wouldn’t answer you had to take a drink. The point of the game was the person who was the most sober, didn’t pay for the drinks.”  
   Eating more fruit, she looked at the kitchen, thinking further of making an actual meal. This helped stave off the hunger pangs but it wasn’t going to help in the long run. “Maybe we could modify it without the drinking part and just ask each other questions? I mean, I…” She trailed off. “Maybe you can think of something to make it more interesting?”

 

Khan's POV:  
     He made a face and narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to make it more interesting. A few ideas popped through his head and his eyes glazed over a moment as he thought. Then he shook his head and stood back up. “Let’s make something to eat while we discuss.” He started rummaging through the fridge, pulling out various foods to saute. “What if in place of the looser buying drinks they have to do one thing of the others choosing?” He smirked slightly and looked over at Minah with mischief in his eyes. “ _Whatever_ it is.”   
     He then continued with his rummaging, before he was satisfied he had pulled enough out and closed the door. “Of course we could do something else instead. I am sure we could work with the drinking portion of the game. Replacing it with something more entertaining.” The memory of a card game came to mind, but he could not remember the name of the blasted thing. He pulled out the saute pan and set it on the stove, then started to separate the foods into when they would need to be thrown in to cook fully.   
     “It comes down to what sounds more fun. The promise of a Cart Blanche or making not answering a question interesting.” He paused and turned around. “Or maybe a combination of the two?” He shrugged and turned the stove on, starting the heating of the pan up. Personally he would have greatly enjoyed a drinking game, but only if it was with the stuff she had brought out the previous night. That was an amazing drink.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    He could cook? Oh this was great. Curious as hell as to what he could cook, she pulled herself up to sit on the counter and watch, so that the two could continue talking. “What are you going to make?” She had of course recognized the ingredients, but she wasn’t sure what he intended on creating. Honestly curious as he had to know of cuisine, food that would be really tasty. She really, couldn’t wait.  
    Brows rising, leaning forward to rest elbows on her knees she watched Khan with no small amount of curiosity in her gaze. She was like a cat. Once you got that inquisitive nature within her fired up she had to know it. All of it. Everything. As soon as possible. “You have my interest.” For more than one reason, if the slight blush that rose, was any indication.  
    “Well…. alright. So anything the other tells us to do …we do it. Okay..” Thinking something mundane like, washing the dishes she gave a little shrug. “I’ll do it. I really can’t think of a question I won’t answer though.” Said after a brief silence, a small shrug. Truly she could not. Which just made her innocence all the sweeter.

 

Khan's POV:  
     He smirked and looked over, “In answer to your first question. I am going to make something edible. Hopefully.” He said, a soft snort escaping. “Though do not expect anything too elaborate. I haven’t attempted cooking since my first year of being awoken.” He pulled out a skillet and turned the heat on for that one as well, waited for it to heat up while he placed in the first of the ingredients in the saute pan. He smirked slightly as she agreed to the game, and admitted she could not think of a question she wouldn’t answer. He sometimes forgot that she had never been close to anyone before in the ways he had.   
     “Very good, then you may ask the first question then.” He threw on the chicken to the now hot skillet and was rewarded with the sizzle of the strips of chicken as they hit the hot surface. He picked up a spatula and went back and forth between the two dishes on the stove, stirring one and flipping the other. While the chicken cooked he noted that the first vegetable was about ready for the next one to be thrown in and he obliged adding in the next carefully so as not to spill any. Then he flipped over the chicken once more before turning around and locating the spice rack. After a few moments thought he picked a few up then turned back to the vegetables and chicken seasoning each with a different spice. Satisfied that both would be alright for the next few minutes he turned partly towards Minah.


	20. Chapter 20

RaMinah's POV:  
   Elbows set on her knees, after pulling them up into the lotus position her nose started twitching as she breathed the scent in, closing her eyes. “Once you know how to cook you never forget how. It smells wonderful.” She meant every word, as her stomach could be heard gurgling in anticipation of whatever Khan intended on making for the two of them.  
   "Putting me on the spot I see.“ She grinned, fingers threaded together as she watched his face. He was already, incredibly handsome before, and a true charmer, she knew that but this.. felt far more intimate. Eyes watching his face, eyes locked on his own teeth held her bottom lip when they zeroed in on his mouth.  
   It was so very hard to not think of how it had felt like to kiss him. Swallowing, she looked to the floor, trying to think of a question. The filter between her brain and her mouth made itself known, and that it was in the off position. "There is a myth about Augments. That they choose one and no other for the rest of your days. Is that really a myth or just some flight of fancy some romance novelist came up with?”

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan gave a quick flick up of his eyebrows at her statement of cooking. Eh they would soon see if that was true. Though with the way her stomach was grumbling he figured anything he made at that point would taste good to her. He smirked as she claimed he was putting her on the spot, but said nothing about it, and simply waited for her question as he continued to stir the vegetables that were in the saute pan. It would be a simple dish, but it was one he had made many, many times in his previous life, as well as the last time he was woken up. The vegetables were always changing to what ever was available to him at the time of cooking, but he always use chicken as the meat.  
     He flipped the chicken strips around then set the spatula down once again. He looked over slightly surprised by her question. One he could answer to be sure, but one he was not expecting. “It is partly true. Yes we do indeed choose one, and stay with that one until we die. But, just like humans, we are not immune to death and sometimes one mate will die and leave the other behind. For the one left behind they are able to bond with another, just like a human is able to marry again. Normally when this is done it is to another augment who lost their mate.” He gave a shrug.   
      “Now let me think of one for you.” He turned back to the food and stirred it all once again. The Chicken was almost done and ready to be added to the main pan, so he quickly put in the rest of the vegetables. Now, halved baby tomatoes, chopped celery,  carrot slices, and sugar snaps were all in the saute pan together. He flipped the chicken pan to low and went back and forth between the two making sure everything was cooked well before he would add them together. “In the Klingon culture, do you only bite, or mark, one person as your mate for life? Or, since they fade in he is unfaithful, are you able to mark more than one person in your lifetime?” 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Lifting her head, eyes rarely blinked as she stared, listening intently. Finally, she made a sound, quite possibly of disappointment before looking down to the floor once more. His response had given her food for thought. Everything she thought she knew about Augments had been thus far, wrong. Even if she was one herself she hadn’t been raised as he. Thus many things he took for granted, she was oblivious of.  
   "A complicated question.“ Seeing if she can try to explain it. Klingons were as a whole, extremely complicated. Even when you are part of the culture, have lived amongst such ways all your life. "I will explain as best I can.  
   "While it is not a requirement, Klingons choose to remain mated to one, and one alone for the remainder of their lives. While we experience _Par'Mach_ … Ah, what you call love at first sight…“ She paused for a moment. "For humans, it is rare. For Klingons.. it is accepted as the norm.  
   "Which is why it is rare for the mark to fade. If the mark remains it for one mate alone. If the mark fades..” Quietly she sighed. “It has only happened once to those I was close too. She did not live long after. All Klingons are fierce on the battlefield, as are their emotions. Women are especially fierce, as we rarely go into battle. Thus our emotions are bottled up. For Klingon men they learn to read poetry and duck as a means to appease their wives.  
   "Klingons die in battle, disease, murder, extreme old age, and from _ghorta’ Daq tIq_. It means broken in heart. My father is dying from it now. He felt my mothers death and it takes a tole on him. He only lives as a means to ensure his only child survived, and is happy, with a mate of my own.”  
   She looked at Khan, intently. “My Father intended on that mate being you, upon your arrival.”  
   Sighing softly she sat up, arms crossed under her breasts, staring at the floor once again. “It is possible, I suppose but for Klingons it is very rare. Most rarely survive the loss of their mate, once they have chosen.”  
   Knowing she’d dropped far too much information in his lap, as it were, she couldn’t stop herself from blurting out her question, all the same. “Will _your_ mark fade?”

 

Khan's POV:  
     He nodded his head as he listened to her explanation to his question. So they died from a broken heart when one mate died. He wondered for a moment if she had bonded with him completely, and if so he wondered if that would happen to her. He knew she had marked him, and he was pretty sure he had done the same to her. So the Klingon mating system was very complicated but at the same time very simple. It was basically love at first sight, something not uncommon with Augments. The main difference being that Augments could live on and even mate again if they so chose to do so. While it seemed that Klingon’s would fade away over time.   
     He was finally ready to mix everything together into the saute pan and nearly dropped his spatula when she asked her question. He should have put limits on the questions… He knew his shock had shown clearly on his face, and the fact he was still trying to recover from the question showed just how… unexpected it had been. He finally regained control of himself and finished mixing everything together, and focused on stirring only.   
     Would his mark fade? He clenched and unclenched his jaw, popping it side to side as he thought over the question. It was true that Augments could feel love at first sight and know they were meant for someone, but their encounter had been so shaky, and on such questionable grounds that the option for that was basically taken away from them. But that did not change that he certainly felt… something for her. A thing he had never felt before for anyone else he had ever met. Was that enough though? Was that enough to make the mark not fade away?   
     He finally gave a reply in a soft voice, as if worried she might actually hear his answer. “I do not think so Minah.” He let his words hang in the air a moment as he turned the heat off the stove and started to look for bowls to serve their food with. He knew she was loyal to him, and that her father had taught her to respect him and trained her that she was to be something amazing to him. But was that what she _wanted_? Surely there had been a few men in her life that had caught her eye. Maybe there was a Klingon back on her home world that she had thought would be a nice mate. He knew she wished to serve him, to set up a new home for his people, and had gone to great lengths to do that, but did she really want him? The flicker of doubt crossed his mind and he could think of no other question to ask her… He finally cleared his throat and asked, “Would you want it to fade?” 


	21. Chapter 21

RaMinah's POV:  
   Bowls, utensils, were easy enough to find, did more than enough to cover what little noise she made getting down off the counter. When she touched Khan’s hand, fingers curling around his wrist to bring him to a halt she was cooler to the touch than he was, but not cold. A pleasant contrast to his considerable heat. Turning him him to face her, head tilted slightly to one side.  
   "My goal was to help you, at first, yes but this..“ Fingers brushed over the mark, which would not hurt, but tingle as it had when her mouth had been on it, "was never part of the plan. I did this, out of instinct, and desire. I **chose** to mark you… That was my decision, no one elses to make.”  
   When her eyes met Khan’s her voice, while soft was very sure of her answer, what she wanted. “I would not have marked you at all, if I wanted it to fade.” Her fingertips continued to lightly stroke the bruised, scabbed flesh, licking her lips as she could still taste his blood on her tongue, making it tingle, a reminder of the pleasure not pain he had felt.   
   "…if you ever desire to mark me in the same way I will be…“ She blushed at this point, as her eyes went to his mouth, backing away just as she realized what she was doing. An unconscious effort, a naive attempt to seduce not only Khan’s body buy his mind as well.  
    ”…I want that.“ No point in not admitting it. That was what separated her from the Klingons. To be marked in return was a natural act, by Augments alone.  
   Looking down, she walked to the table pushing the two empty bowls aside, sighing softly, visibly shaken. Why the thought of all this had affected her so much she didn’t understand. Normally sex and anything to do with it never even came up in her mind but now… she didn’t want to be untouched, pure anymore. She wanted to give it to him. ”….I guess… it’s your turn to ask something.“  
   Hoping that would distract them, for a little while longer.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan stilled immediately as he felt her hand touch him, though his mind jumped from the fact he had not heard her move. He noted the way her skin felt cool against his own warm flesh. He had not realized that he had such a warmth to him, and found it a very pleasant feeling as she kept her cooler hand on him. He moved easily, allowing her to move him as she pleased. He kept his eye locked on her face as she started to speak.   
    As she brushed her fingers over the mark, he leaned his head into the touch ever so slightly as it sent a small wave of goosebumps across the skin. He watched her, keeping still as she explained that the mark had been her choice. That it had not been part of some great scheme. He caught her eyes as her voice softened. So in answer to his question, no she did not wish for it to fade. His eyes half closed as she continued to stroke the mark she had given him.   
     Then the slowly opened as she started to tell him something. If he ever… wanted to mark her he could? She did not finish the sentence at first and he figured that was what she was going to say. He caught the glance down to his own lips, and could not help the glance he gave her own; then she backed away, and confirmed his beliefs.  
     As she backed away he took a breath he had not realized he needed and quickly ran his tongue over his lower lip and tore his gaze from her and back to the food he had been making. He swallowed thickly and tried once again to divide the food up. “Yes… I do believe you are correct.” He said absently. He set a large helping of the chicken dish in front of her with a fork, and set the other one at his spot. Then he went back and made them both a glass of ice water.   
     “Did you ever want to visit earth when you were younger?” He set the glass of water down next to her and did the same with his own. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Watching his eyes dilate, stare at her own mouth it was so very hard not to touch Khan. Just touch him. Nothing else. A shuddered breath, staring at the food before her she could only think, of a hunger he had sparked within her, time and time again which she didn’t understand, or quench alone.  
   His question brought her head up, staring at Khan blankly, then down again, forcing herself to pick up the fork. “Thank you.” Referring to the food, drink. Easily she could have served herself but the simple act of doing it for her, was …kind, of him. A soft smile given before she started to eat, doing her best not to watch him eat as well.  
   Gods help her, watching him eat was doing funny things to her stomach.  
   "…yes. I wanted to know where I was from. I knew I was not fully Klingon by birth although I do have some of their DNA due to my mother. I was considered an adult before I was 12 years old, by Klingon standards, but until I was mated, I was still under my Father, my House’s rule. That is how it was for all females. Klingons know women are their equal. It is proven every day, all day. Humans claim it, but never practice it.  
   "When I was told of the circumstances of my birth, at least in part I wanted to know who these people were, who …you… were. My Father said I was..“ Her head turned fractionally, one way, the other as her brain tried to come up with the word in English, frantically so.  
   Finally, frustrated she gave up. It was a word far too obscure, for her at least to know. It certainly didn’t help that she learned most all of her English while traveling to Earth, and while residing on it. "It is called _qoch laH'e’_. Partnered souls. I wanted to know why. Why I belonged to you and have all along.”  
    Her fork touched her food, but she did not eat. “When you were discovered, they brought your Botany Bay to Earth. Dismantled it, trying to get some idea of why, how you survived for so long. What you were. I was part of that team, scouring the entire ship for any possible diseases, to ensure the public health.”  
    Looking at Khan her gaze was very somber. “I found an object, stashed in a niche below your cryotube. No one knew what it was, so they told me to consider it as nothing but scrap and throw it away. However, I did not. I recognized it, for what it was. A VHS tape. I hid it on me, took it home, modified it to a viable format and watched it.  
    Gaze cast down she sighed. “However I only watched about 30 seconds of the tape at most. It stated that it was a personal message to you from a man named Adeen…? I saved it. If you wish to watch it now, I can play it for you, and leave you alone so that you can watch it in private.”

 

Khan's POV:  
     He nodded his head every now and again, showing he was listening as he ate his food. He looked up and stopped as she had trouble with a translation. Definitely needed to learn Klingon if he was going to survive on that world, and it would be nice to converse with Minah in her native tongue. When she finally found a way to explain he gave a quick nod and continued eating his food. It was something he wished to know as well. It was something that he still could not fully believe was true.   
     He frowned as she mentioned a VHS tape. Why was there one of those under his sleeper? He pushed his food around as he tried to think of a logical explanation when he heard the name Adeen. His head snapped up and his fork was set on the table. “A message from Adeen? Yes I would very much like to see this video, though I do not believe you need to leave. You have it with you, or have access to it?” He took another bite of food, his stomach reminding him that even with the discovery of a message from Adeen it still needed food.   
     Then he took in the way she had mentioned the video and the way she seemed more… somber. Why did she only watch 30 seconds? Was it because Adeen had stated it was only for him? Regardless worry was starting to take over his mind. What kind of message was it? Was it one of good or bad news? Perhaps sad? He did not like the way her eyes had fallen to the floor. He shook himself inwardly, and took another bite of food. “If it is close by I wish to see it.”


	22. Chapter 22

RaMinah's POV:

   Touching the datapad, she brushed her fingertips across the screen, a few times, typing in a code, before tilting it, so that Khan could see for himself. It was a video. Due to the low quality, the date seen in the corner the video occurred not 12 hours before the beginning of the Eugenics Wars. Voices, he would recognize it as the scientists, that created the Augments. All of which were now long dead. Thankfully.  
   "Play.“ She murmured, after using the stand for her datapad, letting Khan watch, watching his face, in silence.

* * *

   Adeen, was seated in the living area of his own home, which had been on the grounds of Khan’s palace, as he wanted to ensure his manservant stayed close to his family, consisting of a wife, son and daughter. Adjusting the camera, sounds could be heard outside of children playing, laughing as well as Adeen’s wife who was watching over them.  
   Expression pinched, he ran both hands over his face. "My Lord, it is my hope that this video will be sent to you with definitive proof that The Augments, should not be at war with each other, but those that created them. As you know Anise works for them as a secretary, filling out paperwork, acquisitions and the like. It was she who brought it up to me and I am taking it upon myself, for you My Khan to find out the truth.  
  "I can only hope I am wrong. I -hope- I am wrong. I pray to return home safe and sound, and give my Khan what he always deserved. His Queen.” Reaching out, Adeen turned the camera off.

* * *

   There was static, rapid movement before the camera stilled, 10 seconds later. Someone was holding it by hand. Stating the date which was the same, but the time is incredibly late. 4AM. Over 10 hours after the first part of the tape. Judging by the tired voices, all of the scientists relevant to the Augments, were present.  
   The date Khan knew well. It was the last night he enjoyed as ruler over 1/3rd of the known world. Not an hour after dawn, he and all his closest followers were attacked. Forced to leave the palace via a special escape route, his power, lands, people were helpless without him. Forced to go into hiding for over a year until Adeen came to him and his closed, with an insane plan.  
   The camera staring at the legs and chairs of people in a conference table in a laboratory he knew well. None of the scientists could be seen but they could be heard. At first it didn’t sound like much. Varied Augments were discussed, involving their power base, how many servants they had, how well they ruled. Then finally, coming to a decision on whether or not to let them live.  
   At first the list seemed entirely at random, until a pattern began to form. Power meant little. Personality meant more. Those who could remain calm, were allowed to live. Those who could not, and were volatile, dangerous to everyone around them …they decided they must die.  
   Proof that the Augments did not start the Eugenics Wars. The scientists, who created them did.  
   It became heated when finally, they came to discuss what they intended on doing with Khan. It was clear from the beginning they had full intentions, on letting him live. No, the primary problem was what to do with is Queen. In the beginning it was suggested to kill his Queen while still an embryo, to ensure that it would not be an issue.  
    It was turned down immediately. None were entirely sure how Khan would react, if he would sense it or not. To do so, only to have all the Augments turn on them, for once a cohesive unit? The human population would never survive. When it came to Augments, they and their mates, there was just far too much they still had yet to understand.  
    Thus, after half an hour the suggestion, was to send her with the other ‘backup’ embryos, into space. All of which were traveling on a ship bound to land on an inhabited world. A world, they did not know at the time, to be just within the outermost edge, of Klingon space.  
   One voice, one Khan knew well was one of the few women, who had always been polite, even cordial to the Augments. Stating plainly, that every Augment must have a mate or they eventually go insane. It was the only way to ensure that all of their emotions did not veer from positive emotions such as empathy, compassion, love. That to continue to deprive Khan of his Queen was tantamount to suicide.  
   Finally a voice that he hated, the lead scientist spoke up saying only That they were never to tell Khan that he required a mate. To imply that he had never needed one, that he would never suffer from the madness. Khan was the pinnacle of perfection, would never lose his sanity. Instead he would become something very few humans, are ever able to achieve.  
   True stoicism.  
   Khan’s emotions, would not leave him. Not fully. But he would be able to detach himself from them more and more often until they were permanently discarded. To be utterly blank from feeling anything, be it happiness, remorse, love, compassion, slowly but surely spiraling until only his ambitions, his desire to lead, to rule and to dominate were all that would exist for him.  
   All else, would mean nothing and one day he would die, an empty shell that continued to live, on and on and never die for thousands of centuries. But long before that point, Khan would be no more than a puppet, that countless generations would be able to use for their own gains.      
   Adeen could be heard, making sounds of distress at the thought of his King, losing everything due to the decision of others who did nothing to even try to understand the Augments. When the other scientists, agreed to use Khan for their own designs, they all left, one by one.  
   Only when his manservant was alone, did he stand, Adeen quickly taking a manifest, off the conference table, which had been passed along from one to another. Stapled to the corner was a card, which Khan had seen with the casing that had held her embryo. Except this, card was untouched, fully legible.  
   Stating plainly that RaMinah had been created, specifically to be Khan’s mate. That before the two had been put under stasis, in their embryo casings, they had reached for one another. An event that happened, for every Augment and their mate since their creation.  
   The camera went black, but a voice over could be heard after. Adeen’s apology that the information never reached Khan in time, that the Eugenic Wars had come without any warning. But that with luck he would fight to ensure somehow, his Khan and his Queen would be together. The video ended at this point, leaving RaMinah so stunned she found herself unable to think, let alone speak.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan watched in silence, not even realizing he was keeping his face blank as he did so. His eyes searched the image as he listened, as if he hoped it would show him this fake… or maybe tell him more. He waited for Adeen’s face to show up on the screen and tell him it was all a joke, but he knew the man would never do something like that. Besides which he had recognized the voices, had been able to recall each face as the voice spoke.   
     So they had planned on keeping him alive because he would be able to be controlled eventually being nothing more than their puppet. They had created a Queen for him… and had decided to keep her from him in order to better control him. He glanced over at Minah as he realized she had been correct. His control, the ability to keep everything under wraps had truly only been a way for them to gain a hold on him. He finally fell back into the chair, his figure slouching, his gaze falling down, eyes glazing over as he tried to take in everything.   
     If they had been able to see past their own anger towards each other they might have been able to stop the slaughter that had happened. They would have been able to ban together and all the lost augments might have lived. The world would have been a very different place right then if they had only caught what the scientists were doing. His mind clicked over to another fact that had been spoken. His creator had said he would live thousands of centuries… Would he truly live for so long? He knew himself to be better, but even he had not thought of that possibility…  
     Another change in his thoughts. He looked back at Minah and he finally understood who she was… why her father had raised her the way he did, telling her the things he had. In a way it made sense. They simply clicked to well, he had trusted her too easily by his normal standards. It had to be because they had been created for each other. That was quite a thing to take in. He had lived his entire life so far believing that he was mateless; that he would never have a Queen. But Adeen had shown him quite plainly the tag he had held not so long ago.   
     He ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he tried to think of what to say. So many thoughts ran through his brain but he could not seem to find the words to voice them. He looked back down at the table as he tried once more to gather his thoughts. “…He figured out, everything…” He clasped his hands together and started to rub his thumbs together. “A rather informative video… Must say I am pleased you did not throw it out.” He said with a snort. He wondered how Minah felt about this. Her being his mate certainly was not new information for her, but to hear the rest…  
     He shook his head. It shook his very belief system. He would normally just push it all to one side, take out the important bits and throw the rest of it out but that was exactly what they had wanted him to learn to do. That was the path they had predicted he would go down, one that would lead to an unpleasant end for himself.  He finally shook his head and picked up his fork once more but only picked at his food. “I find it… difficult to grasp… to accept even, everything that was just said.” He finally admitted. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   When he looked at her, he saw her face was white. Blanched, in fact as she listened, stared at the screen, hearing them speak of her, three centuries before as though she was a mere thing to be destroyed at their whim. Only the fact that they were unsure as to how Khan would react, stopped them. It made so much sense, now… Gods if they had only known what he would have caused.  
   Swallowing hard, she gave a small nod of understanding. It was overwhelming, but verified many things. Things that she learned on her own, others that her Father and others had picked up during her years on Earth. All in all she found herself truly at a loss as to what to say.  
   At least, until Khan said it was hard for him to accept.  
   When he clarified that it was the conversation he had heard, she slumped a bit, turning her head away only a bit but it was enough. Her first thought, had been just. That he had found -her- hard to accept. Taking a breath she licked her lips, trying to find the words to voice what she was feeling. However, she felt that by relaying something to him, he would have a better understanding of just what was going on.  
   "There were 84 passengers on the Botany Bay, when you left Earth. Only 72 survived in cryosleep. Each and every person in your crew, has a mate. Those that died…“ Trailing off, she began to rub her forehead. How was she going to break the news to him? Setting her hand down she took a deep breath and continued. Forced herself too. Knowing this was going to be very, very hard to take.  
   "Those that died. Twelve people. Six mated Augments. At some point, micro meteors pierced the hull. Passing through, killing six crew members due to their injuries. Hundreds of wounds, moving at a speed …their wounds were instantly cauterized. With no means to heal themselves, cryosleep even halts your natural healing process… They all died.  
   "Their mates died with them. Some within hours… most within minutes. I… I am the only one who only had this theory, the others believe that they were asphyxiated due to their lids being faulty, that the loss of air and pressure in the Botany Bay sprung their lids open and as such they died.”  
   Turning to Khan, her voice was low, and distraught, although she kept a tight reign on her emotions. “Their lids ..were opened from the -inside-. They awoke themselves out of cryosleep. As thought they knew their mates were dying, in dire straights.. The ship had self repair measures, even with such low oxygen they would have survived, until it was restored. However they… died. With no cause ..no reason...  
   "I think… that is why they didn’t kill me. By keeping me in stasis, free from harm for all time.. they knew they could keep you in line. For as long as I lived.. so would you. Forever. As our bodies heal at such an accelerated rate, even bring back the _dead_ , someone with extreme radiation poisoning, saturation….  
    “There is nothing, no reason why we could not be truly immortal …unless… unless we lost our will, our -reason- for living. Sensing, feeling the loss of a mate… to have the other half of your heart and soul ripped away from you. Who would want to live, a half life? Better to not live at all.  
   "Klingons believe this, this is why our mates rarely live long, except to ensure our children survive and are capable of living on their own. As my Father is doing for me. Augments, feel the same… do they not?”

 

Khan's POV:  
     He listened to what she said slowly and forced himself to remain calm, old habits kicking in to keep calm and in control as rage and despair washed over his mind at the news. He needed to come at this with a clear head. He could finally grasp what the scientists were talking about, what the Augments had been talking about. A mated pair… it seemed with the war it was highly unlikely that if one died the other would live. He knew this was not always the case. He had been friends with a few who had not passed on when their Mates had, he knew that they did not always die. Maybe it was due to this ‘will to live’ she spoke of.    
      So that meant half the people who had died on his ship, had died because they had lost their mates and no longer wished to carry on without them? No longer had the will to live alone… He could understand that to a degree… He had thought of nothing but causing as much damage as possible even if it meant his own death when he believed his family to be dead.   
    “To a degree.” He responded to her question. “As I said before, there are times when Augments continue to live even after the passing of a mate, even re-mating with other Augments that had lost their mate. But more often then not, yes the mate to another did pass on when the other died.” He said this softly, thinking back to the few he had witnessed. They had only been the first generation, they had still been learning so much about what made them tick, how they worked. They had still been learning about themselves when the war started, when he had gone into stasis.  
      He looked up at RaMinah then trying to still grasp a piece of information that had been given. “Minah… the rest of the embryos… are they with in Klingon territory?” He had thought Minah the last happenstance Augment that had somehow made it, but now there was the possibility of having more first generation Augments.   
     “I just can’t fully accept that they thought it a wise idea to save ‘backup’ Augments if they planned on keeping at least some of us alive… For what ever reason, it’s a difficult idea for me to grasp…” The idea of getting to raise this generation though, on a world away from the creators, away from the war they had been bred for… and most importantly to keep them out of the hands of races that would use them, that idea excited him. “Do you know if anymore survived with you?”  
     He looked over at her and finally noticed how pale she was. He frowned and tilted his head to one side. “Minah? Are you alright?” 


	23. Chapter 23

RaMinah's POV:  
   "…yes. There are still, 500 embryos on Kronos. My Father has them in his possession. He took them back from the Klingon Empire after the… After an incident that nearly wiped our race entirely. We do not speak of it. Not with outsiders.“  
   Taking a deep breath she told him of the most horrific incident in Klingon history. The Levodian Flu. A virus that nearly wiped out the entire Klingon race all in a foolish attempt to create Klingon Augments. Foolish in that Klingons were already Augments. Natural, Augments.  
   Telling him everything, of how it was created, using the DNA from Human Augmented embryos. Only to nearly wipe their own race out, in the process. Even now, nearly 100 years later there was still proof of its existence. Also, as a means to show Khan that he, himself would never be considered an outsider.  
   Sitting back she began to rub her forehead. "There were 750. The Klingon Empire, did not realize that… That they were as we. That Augments.. we are as they. Klingons.. There has never been a time where only one child has been born, without their ‘mate’ born at the exact same moment, the opposite gender on the same day.  
   Not, until I was born. But I am not Klingon. I am an Augment. My Father realized I was the only Embryo without a mate, as they were all held, stored, in pairs. That is why they chose me. They realized that my 'mate’ was already alive, waiting for my birth. They wanted a child, needed a child. They gave me life. Raised me knowing that one day you would come to claim me.  
   "So they planned on ensuring you would come to Kronos, and stay. What could Humans give you that Klingons could not? A home, a family, safety, a mate? You see, Klingons realized you and we, are not so different. That is why we have given you sanctuary. We must. It is forbidden for Klingons to not welcome their own, home.  
   "For you see… Eight years ago Klingons realized.. we have, albeit altered but all the same -human- DNA. That is how Klingons can have children with humans. Only those races with human DNA can accomplish such. We are unsure what happened, or how but there it is. So I am unsure if I am alright, in truth. This …is a lot to take in.”

 

Khan's POV:  
     “Indeed it is.” He relaxed into his chair as he mulled over everything that she had shared with him. So that was why the Klingon’s were so ready to help him and his people. There were essentially the same. Naturally there were variations, but on the DNA level there were very closely related. It all was starting to make sense now. It was all starting to click into place, mostly.   
     He shook his head and worked on finishing his food. He looked over at Minah and gave a half smile. “Come on, I’m sure your little drone is about done with it’s scanning and soon we will have to get back to work. Something I highly doubt us being able to do on an empty stomach.” He cocked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. Then he looked back down at his food. “We will have plenty of time to consider what this all means once we have finished with our job.”  
    Compartmentalizing. That was what he was doing. This was not the time nor place to think over what had just been shown to him, and regardless of the new insight into his ‘control’ over his emotions, this is what he knew how to do. This is how he knew how to keep sane. He would think on it all, emotion and facts when his job was done. Once he was in a safe place to let it all out as it were.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "Aye, this is true.“ Checking the time on the datapad. Ten more minutes at most. Which gave both of them ample time to finish their meal. In fact as she sat back, waiting she held up her hand, just as the tiny object settled in her palm. Putting it back the datapad lit up, revealing every square inch of this living space and the area outside it, in perfect detail.  
   ” _This house, is clean._ “ Tangina said, in that soft, breathy, unmistakable voice.  
    Minah didn’t even bat an eyelash that the datapad had given a movie quote from a movie made in the 1980’s. "Nothing. No listening devices.. not even cameras.” That, was a surprise. “It makes sense. Someone would have to watch over them, which gives more ways for their secrets to be revealed.”  
   "Have you ever been on a train?“ She asked as she stood up, taking her dishes to the sink. "I booked us a personal, passenger train. For a month. It has a total of seven cars, including the engine. One that has the kitchen and dining area all in one car, another for a bathroom, a living area with a TV, internet, the bedroom (with a small half bath) and finally one for storage, our luggage and whatever souvenirs we intend on buying.  
   "It will give us full access of every country in Africa at any time. While we will have to cook for ourselves, the driver will be ours full time for that month. The engine car has its own small living space. Surprisingly they were more than willing to take an amount of this strange, rock called …gold? in exchange for his services for that time. Humans seem to find great value in it, while Klingons consider it worthless.”

 

Khan's POV:  
     A small smirk spread over Khan’s lips as he heard the movie quote; surprising himself that he was able to catch it. He quirked an eyebrow as he heard how clean it was. In one sense it made sense… but in another it was worrisome to say the least. But maybe he was simply looking too deep into it. It was probably that Starfleet simply believed that the process to get in here and out was high tech enough that they did not need to worry about someone trying to do anything.   
     He watched as she moved to the sink. “I have, though never for… pleasure.” A whole train? She had booked a whole train? That was a thought. An entire train all to themselves. It was a pleasant enough thought to make a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He snorted as she spoke of gold. He knew a lot about how much it was worth on Earth. It had been one of the things he had been very pleased with to find the same. “I would say I am shocked to find that out about your race, but I am finding that the more I learn about the Klingons the more I realize how different the culture is from Earth.”  
     He stood up then himself and stood next to her waiting for his own time at the sink to take care of his plates. “It sounds like a very pleasant change of pace, Minah. I do believe it will be a most… enjoyable time. I am eager to stop by Egypt in particular.” His thoughts flicked through his memories of the place, both good and bad, and wondered how different it would be now versus then.


	24. Chapter 24

RaMinah's POV:  
   Taking his dishes, she smiled, glancing up at him, washing all of the dishes at once. It was just as easy to wash it all, in one go than it was to take turns. Besides it gave her something to do, as he stood so close to her. Hyper aware of his presence, it made her heart hammer, mouth go dry and think of things she probably shouldn’t. Not, that she’d ever done such things, with another man but… This man, made her want too. Very, very much.  
   "Tisn’t as different as one might think. Compared to humans, yes …but we are not human. We resemble them but, we are something else. Far superior.” She had known it, within days of landing on this planet, and it was hard for her to cease and desist killing every fool she’d ever come across as a result.  
   To say that she knew, Khan would return, and rule over them all, as he should have long, long ago, was a prospect she looked forward too. As did all of India.  
   "What are you memories of Egypt?“ Hands moving on automatic, she couldn’t stop herself from asking. "Did.. Do…you have intentions on taking up concubines, again?” She knew that much of his past. With no Queen by his side, many woman, human, Augment tried, to pleasure him, share his bad. None lasted longer than a few days, at best.  
   Knowing that they themselves would be sharing a bed, as well. Beginning tonight. Wondering, idly to herself if Khan thought the same. As she dried her hands off, she turned slowly to look up at Khan, brows drawn together in a slight frown. “Or …do you have your sights set on another path?” Setting herself up for a fall she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

 

Khan's POV:  
     He watched a moment as she took his dishes and wondered for a moment what it would be like to live a ‘normal’ life with her. One where he wasn’t a wanted felon; one where his family was free and they could simply focus on getting to know one another… He frowned slightly confused as to why the thought had crossed his mind and quickly swept it out of his mind. Not the time or place to think of things like that; in fact there would never be a time where that kind of thinking was warranted.   
     He smirked at her word choice. “Indeed you are.” He raised his brows in thought as he tried to decide which memories to share. Before he could open his mouth though she asked another one that stopped him in his tracks. The thought… it had not come up in his thought process. Of course now that she had brought it up it would be enjoyable… well it _could_ be.   
     It was true that during his time as ruler, in Egypt in particular, he had taken a fare few women to bed with him; but never had it been for pure pleasures sake. Some had been under the advice of his adviser telling him he needed to… release his frustrations in a more positive manner. A few others had been for the sake of gaining intel on his enemies. He started to answer but once again she asked another before he could even open his mouth.   
     His head tilted to one side as his eyes narrowed a hair; taking in the full meaning of her words. He ran his thumb over his fingers in a circular motion as his brain tried to decide how best to answer her question, gaze cast down to the floor. If she had asked that question back when they were waiting in line to enter this place he would have squashed any hope for a ‘them’ without a second thought; but now… He ran his tongue along the inside of his lower teeth before he finally took a breath to answer. “It was not my intention to bed concubines in Egypt. As for another Path…” He brought his gaze back up catching her eyes with his own. “… I am not opposed to the idea.” 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   It was a bad habit of hers, to talk, ask questions then pile another question on top, as a means to keep them from answering. Truthfully, wanting the answer but yet not. Until finally they forgot the questions in the first place, or they grew so frustrated that they had been asked in the first place, they refused to say anything at all. Not exactly the smartest method, but in its own way, she could say, either way she -had- asked. Even, if she was afraid of the answer.  
   Tongue wetting her lips, teeth held onto the bottom, dragging over it hard as she waited, watched. Having no idea, honestly how Khan was going to answer such a sensitive question. It was perhaps the one she was most afraid of, but instead of asking it first.. she asked last. Backwards, even for her but there was nothing for it now.  
   "What kind of Path are you wanting to tread, My Khan?“ Was all she could say in response, breaking her gaze away to continue working on the dishes, although it was merely a means to try and curb her nervousness. After all they’d been through, had even done to one another, just the thought of the two coming together with nothing between them, figuratively, and literally had her stomach twisting, coiling up, thrashing as a beheaded snake.  
    Which was no surprise when her gaze broke away from his own, if only to stare at Khan’s mouth.

 

Khan's POV:  
     A shiver ran down his spine once again as she spokes those words. How two simple words like that could cause him such pleasure was not something he fully understood. What kind of path was he wanting to tread? His eyes watched her every movement caught when her own eyes flickered to his mouth and he absently mimicked her movements and ran his own tongue over his lips.   
     He needed to answer her, needed to tell her that although what the tape said was truly amazing it did not mean much at this time. They had the rest of their race to think of, his family to think of who were sleeping in the pods around them. He needed to gain control of the situation… Needed to tell her they could not possibly be thinking of them when so much needed to happen before peace could enter his life. But oh did her lips look enticing.   
     “I-” Flashes from their last embrace coursed through his brain and he bit the corner of his lip. It was like his brain had hit a system error, for the first time he could remember he could not bring forth the words he knew he should say. He could not look at this situation, analyze it, and decide the best possible route to take. It was like the time in the kitchen all over again, and once more he could not decide if he liked this feeling or not.   
     He finally turned his head up towards the ceiling then slightly tilted away from her. “One that involves you by my side.” He finally said. Never had words been harder for him to say. He looked back over to her, “I want to explore the possibility of… us.”


	25. Chapter 25

RaMinah's POV:  
   In a way, Khan reminded her of a coiled snake. Not in the respect that he was ready to strike (at least, not strike -her-) he could easily hypnotize her, making her body sway unconsciously towards his own, which was why her hands, thankfully free, now of the dish she’d been holding, onto the edge of the sink. She too had marveled at the simplicity of domestication, how she craved such, with this man at her side. Nothing, about him could ever dull her mind. Everything would be pleasurable. Even, such a thing as washing dishes.  
   At the first sound Khan made, her eyes searched his face. Yes, she felt a great amount of fear that he would turn away from her, fully. But instinct told her to remain silent, to wait. To push him into anything would make him bolt, automatically. She couldn’t blame him for that, she would do the same if the situation was reversed. All the same, her stomach clenched, waiting, trying to do so as patiently as possible.  
   When he saw her face once more he saw she bore a smile in response to his words. Not, of relief. Well not truly but one of pleasure and happiness. “I wish to explore that same path as well.” Even though her fingers were wet, fingertips touched Khan’s cheek, moving along his jawline, the line of his throat. “I am..” Taking a breath, she also took a chance. “I am happy that I am your mate. You are all I ever hoped for, and more.”  
   Rising on tiptoe to touch her lips to his own, eyes closed. A promise of sorts, but to relay the emotions she felt for Khan. Emotions that grew stronger with each and every breath. When she drew back from that chaste act, a shy smile began. “The path begins, tonight. But until then.. we have your… **our** family, to protect.”

 

Khan's POV:  
     Without realizing it Khan leaned into the touch of her fingers before they trailed away from his cheek. He felt relief trickle through him as she voiced she wished the same thing. He was not sure how she could possibly be glad he was her mate, not after all of the times that he- He pushed the thoughts away. Those thoughts were for a time he was alone.   
     He smiled into the small kiss, and let it remain a few seconds afterwards. her final words brought him back to the present and the smile faded away. “Indeed.” He said. His… _their_ family. That was an odd thought. He had spent his entire life thinking of them as _his_ family… It would be an adjustment to change, but he believed it an adjustment well worth it.   
     “I suppose the sooner we get it done the sooner they will be better off and we can call it a good days work.” As his mind drifted back to his-their family he was reminded of the one whose sleeper had been purposefully tampered with, and then thought back to the video. So much did not make sense… there were too many questions left unanswered. He snorted then gave a quick roll of his neck and shoulders before pushing away from the counter and leaving their living area.   
     “We had gotten about a fourth taken care of correct?” He said over his shoulder as he re-entered the area that housed he rest of the augments.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "Something troubles you.“ Oh, in such a short time she was able to read, Khan, when even his own best friend, was oblivious to his ever changing moods. The smile was sad, but understanding as well. "I know. Not right now. But tonight…” A promise for sure that they, would finally start that path, on the right foot. By ensuring that neither would hide, or hold back anything from the other, ever again.  
   "Yes, you are right.“ Dipping her head down, in acceptance. The water, off, she set the dishes to air dry, using a towel for her hands before following in his wake. The wide, open space of the bunker, had her frowning lightly. "The air is stale.” Not so in their personal chambers, that they just exited, but here, the air was noticeably different.  
  "Computer. Security procedure and access to all security records.“  
  "Identify for retina scan.”  
  "Jahan. Lieutenant Commander RaMinah Chandraktana Kaur Mumtaz Mahal.“ A brow lofted daring Khan to say a word as to her incredibly long, name, that was just as regal as her own ancestors.  
  Turning her face towards the control panel on the wall, she stood very still as a red square appeared shining on her face. Seconds later, her retina appeared on the screen, highlighted in a circle.  
   Stepping back, she watched as the veins were mapped, with the words Optic Disk, and Fundus R. Retina above and below the picture. An overlay of her retina, in Starfleet’s records appeared over top. Within seconds, the two meshed into one. The results of the test followed:  
  
_OD Arterial Match._  
Certainty .9999999995  
  
OD Veinal Match  
Certainty .9999999998  
  
Positive Identification  
Jahan, Lieutenant Commander RaMinah Chandraktana Kaur Mumtaz Mahal    
  
  “Identity scan, complete.” The computer stated, followed by a chime, showing that the computer, was active, and listening.  
   "When was the air recycled, last?“  
   The computer rattled off the date. Over one year earlier.  
   Cripes.. no wonder. "Recycle the air, now. Gradually. Make note two life forms are present. Time limit, thirty minutes.”  
   “Acknowledged.” In the distance they could hear pumps, machines working, gently. If, there was an emergency, for any reason the bunker lost pressure (if, it was located in space) it could be fully restored in less than a few seconds.  
    “Much better. Now I understand why both of us, were so fatigued in such a short time. You are correct. One fourth.” Approaching the next cryotube in line, she mentally counted the others in only a few seconds. “Given the pace we have taken …if we continue to work, until we are finished…?” Her head canted slightly, eyes moving minutely, calculating everything, even down to each action, to ensure that they were doing so with full confidence in the safety of their family. “We will be finished by dawn.”  
    Two, full days earlier then they had planned. “I do not suggest we do so. Rushing such could make one or both of us, make mistakes.” Something, neither were willing to do. For these lives, a slower pace ensured everything was done right.  
   "As we wait for the air to recycle itself, do you wish to triple check our current work? This way, we can do so in sections. The final check, will be done with this.“ Holding up her datapad. "It will control all changes, and ensure that if there are any problems, we will be notified within seconds.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan nodded his head and went to triple check on the work they had done previously. It was tedious work to be sure but it was all something that needed to be done. He picked up what he'd been using before and quickly got to work, making sure everything was fine, that the transfer had been completed correctly. He took extra time on the one who's sleeper had been tampered with. He made sure to go slow and steady though that seemed to only give him time to go over in his mind all the information from the video. Everything he had believed up to this point... near everything had been a lie. They had hoped to turn him into something they could control... They had hoped to make him have such control over his emotions that he would be the perfect puppet for the creators to control.  
    He cursed as he hit a wrong button which caused a small beeping sound to go off. He quickly refocused and undid whatever he had done. He sighed and set his instrument down before pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to focus on the here and now, not the information that had been given to him. He took a few deep breaths before picking back up where he'd left off. But what if this whole focusing thing was only taking him one step closer to the monster the creators had wanted to make him?  
    He almost wished she had not shown him, or at least waited until after he had taken care of his family. He grumbled under his breath and started over on the sleeper he was checking on. It did not matter what they had intended to do with him. This is what he knew and for the next few days this is what he needed to do to stay sane. He needed control and a calm mind. It was comfort it was home to simply lock away anything that he was feeling. It was what was needed of him to do. So with another breath he did just that. He locked away all of the warring emotions that plagued his mind and focused only on taking care of his family.  
    It only took an hour or so to triple check their work with the pair of them working and he looked to Minah to confirm with her that this fourth was fine. “Ready to start the next batch?” he said with a fixed expression.


	26. Chapter 26

RaMinah's POV:  
    More than once, she was tempted to stop Khan, ask him what was on his mind. But she knew, -knew- that he wouldn't tell her. Later on that night, perhaps when they were resting but not now. Observing every frown, pausing, even his minor mistake. Something, was bothering him, worrying on his soul as a fingernail picks at a scab, not yet healed. But she left Khan to his own thoughts, thinking it was best.  
    She could never have been more mistaken.  
    When Khan approached, she turned to give a small, but welcome smile, that faded, replaced with a look of confusion, and perhaps yes... hurt as well. "...yes." Just what had happened, in one hour that he'd closed himself off not only from her ...but all his emotions?  
    "My Khan..." She began, only to close her eyes, straighten her spine. If he could so easily bottle everything he felt, for her, for anyone then she could only respect him by letting him do so without complaint. So instead, her words trailed off into silence as she lead the way to the next series of cryotubes. Trying her best, not to let the pain of his open rejection, get to her.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Those two little words. They always sent a shiver down his spine when ever she said them. Even when he was working so hard to focus just on the task at hand... He shook his head and followed behind her to start work on the next group of super humans. He knew that he had done something wrong... that she was upset with him, but he did not truly understand why. He was only trying to get the job done efficiently and well. Why did his decision to focus upset her so much? He tried to figure out the woman in front of him as they moved on from the part they had   
    He started moving the new sleepers next to the old ones once again, just as he had done with the previous section. He pulled the new ones out of the crates, thankful that they floated and pushed them around the old sleepers. After he got the first few settled next to a handful of the old sleepers he walked back to Minah and started to work with her moving his people from the old sleepers to the new ones after she checked their vitals and such.   
    He worked next to her in silence, but it was not the companionable silence that the pair of them had been able to find with one another. This one felt... off. He thought back to the way she had acted when they had moved on from the last set to start this set. What had happened? Finally after a half hour or so he simply could not leave it be. “Minah?” he finally asked as he settled another of his family down into a new sleeper. “What is on your mind. You seem... distracted.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    How easily the two were able to work together, never actually getting in each others way, each knowing now every task they were to perform, doing each in turn, or in sequence without ever missing a beat. But Khan was not wrong. Something was missing, the silence, deafening. But not in the manner that neither of them spoke, they did so when they needed too. It was stifling, how quickly had begun to sour.  
    When he said her name, Minah started, dropping the key used to close the stasis chamber, as she was trying to set it in the desired slot. Sucking in her bottom lip, she didn't look at Khan, instead kneeling down to pick up the key, put it in it's place. "I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong to make you regret this... me." The only answer she could give him, which was the truth.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan watched as she  dropped the key she had been holding and quirked an eyebrow. His eyes followed her down and he listened as she spoke her thoughts. Regret her? He frowned and twisted his head to one side as he tried to understand where she was coming from. What had he done to make her feel that way? Had he not thanked her for what she was doing for them? Had he not expressed his joy over finding out what and who she was? The only thing he regretted was watching that blasted tape-   
    His thoughts stopped. Was that it? Was she picking up on the fact that he wished he had not seen that thing till after he was done with his family? That it was the reason he had made minor mistakes here and there while triple checking? He had not meant to make her feel uncomfortable... or this upset state she seemed to be in. He had simply wished to be able to focus on the task at hand. In doing so though he had consciously bottled up all his emotions. Storing them away until he was done with his job.   
    And there he was again taking them out and looking at them, all because the silence between the pair of them was deafening. The words that were not spoken seemed to be screaming in his face. He sighed and bent down to her level not wanting to talk to the top of her head. “You did nothing wrong.” He said evenly. “I do not regret doing this,” he waved to the space around him, “Or this,” he gestured to his own changed face. “Or you.” He pointed at her with his hand letting it hang a moment before falling to his side.   
    He sighed and let his head hang a moment before looking back at her. “The only thing I regret is watching that tape with the information about the scientists on it and what they had intended on using me for. My entire reason for being was just turned upside down. Everything that I believed were the things that made me better than the humans I have found out will be my eventual downfall. It is... difficult to deal with.” He stood back up. “I only wished I had seen it after I was done working for now it plagues my mind, distracting from the work at hand, which in turn makes me want to put it all away on a shelf to deal with at a later time. But apparently,” he motioned to her once more. “Doing that has upset you now.”


	27. Chapter 27

RaMinah's POV:  
    "Would it really have mattered when you were told. Your reaction would have been the same. What you've done all your life. To bury everything, to distance yourself from your own emotions. Giving our enemies exactly what they wanted. For you to continue doing so ...even with your Queen. To control you by taking everything away from you that matters most.  
    "Klingons have learned early in their existence, that our emotions, are never to be stifled, or ignored. To instead face them, as good or bad they ensured that they helped allow their kind, to survive on a planet considered inhospitable.  
    "We too, know what needs to be done, and just as a Klingon, you must learn ...that despite your anger, despite your fears and doubts... Use it. Use it instead to drive you ever closet towards your goal, not hinder it because you think, foolishly that logic is the only path to succeed. Even Spock learned that humans ...and yes Augments too, cannot survive, without them."  
    While she wanted to cross arms over her stomach, instead her hands reached out, to rest them against his chest. "Do not just say you don't regret it. Prove it. Talk to me. If I am your Queen show it. If I am an Augment, then trust me. Have I not shown my trust in you? I've given you my all. My trust, my loyalty my career even my home to show you that this is my -choice- no because some scientist or other fool, even my father tells me I must."  
    Fingertips touched the scar on his jawline, now fully healed, he could see, barely the scars on her palm from her own fingernails. "I chose you as my mate, first. That I am your Queen ..only affirmed it. You will not fall My Khan. Not while I am here, to catch you."

 

 Khan's POV:  
    There were several times he wanted to stop her and say something but the way she kept talking he simply could not seem to get it in fast enough before she was off on another path about when he was wrong. He huffed through his nose as she finally finished up her little chat. “Was that not what I just attempted to do Minah?” He asked a little annoyed by it all. Not with just her but with the whole thing. Though as her fingertips touched the scar on his jawline he did calm down, as if he touch alone had done it.   
    He looked into her eyes a moment before taking a breath.  “You keep saying to release my emotion, to use them to drive me towards my goals. That this is the Klingon way of life. I am not Klingon Minah. I am an Augment that was raised around the creators, just as the rest of our people were.” He motioned to the sleepers around them. “None of us were brought up in a culture, we only have what we created for ourselves from the teaching of the men and women who brought us into this world. So our view on life is skewed that way.”   
    “You always come back to my emotions and to not hold it all in, but every time I have failed it was because I gave into those very emotions. I would have gotten away safely from the Vulcan had I not been blinded by the grief that all but crushed me. I would have been able to get family on my ship had I thought about what I was asking for and not simply rushing through the conversation and demands with Spock because I was fueling the conversation with desperation, anger, and hope. Had I not acted on anger and the feeling of betrayal on the Vengeance with Kirk and his crewman I may not have even been in the position I'm in now trying to smuggle my family away once again. Even before I went into the sleeper, if I had been able to keep my emotions in check better and not act out without thinking I may have been able to see what the humans were doing, been able to save all the lives we lost. So you will forgive me if I find it hard to believe using my emotions to fuel my desires beneficial when I have seen nothing but the contrary.”   
    He quickly caught her hands in his realizing how harsh that may have come off. “Know I tell you this because I trust you, because I know you are my queen and am trying to speak freely with you as you have with me. My telling you this is my proof that I trust you. Unlike you I have nothing to give you except  my words. My words and a place with my family once they are awake and well. But would you have me change everything that I am? Everything that has made me, me in a single day? I do not think even I could do that.”  He ran his thumbs along the tops of her fingers. “I am not one to fall of my own accord, and I am unsure I am ready to try. Not because I do not trust you."

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Her fingertips continued to touch, stroke the mark for a moment, before her hand came to rest on his chest. Not just hearing what Khan had to say, but truly listening. Far more intently than any creature he'd ever known. Even, amongst those of his own family.  
    "Oh... My Khan..." Such sadness in her gaze, her voice as she stared into his eyes. "You were never allowed to be anything except what someone else, wanted of you. To live your life believing that your emotions are to be your downfall, a weakness you must discard, to be superior above others.  
    "I know what happened. Even such things that Starfleet tried to hide. I met Spock, nearly a year ago to the day, just before he left on a mission, that would take the next five years. He told me, everything. At the time I had no idea why but he only told me, that it was fitting that I know the truth. I suppose he suspected what I was, even though I, at the time had no idea."  
    "You did what you had too, to protect and save your family. You were played, toyed with and used at every turn, by people who use others as chess pieces on a board. All of which, are expendable. Don't base your entire life on that. Don't reject my desire to teach you how things should have been for you, for all of you based on the evils of one man and the unyielding logic of another. Please. Give me... us ...yourself, a chance. I swear to you ....even emotions such as anger, defeat, even tears... are nothing to be ashamed of, nor are they weak. If anything ...it shows that you are stronger, by showing them to others."

 

Khan's POV:  
     The entire time he spoke she had watched him with an intensity he had never encountered before and never once did she falter in her stroking of his mark.  Khan had not expected to see sadness in her eyes, nor to hear it in her voice. Why had what he said caused such a reaction within her? He listened to her words. At first he remained silent, deciding she was merely saying out loud thoughts she could not keep contained in her head. At the very least thoughts that he could not respond to... not yet at least.  
    So she had spoken to that Vulcan. His nose wrinkled in disgust. If he ever saw that man again he would either kill him or die trying. He listened to her every word. He found himself wanting to please her. To make her... happy.  He wanted to try this just so she would stop feeling sad, upset for him. The more he listened the more he felt the need to do anything to make the sad gleam in her eyes to go away. But what she was asking seemed like trying to move a mountain all at once.   
    He still did not believe that showing ones emotions, ones true emotions to others was a sign of strength. He could not grasp that showing those things would do anything but hinder performance... But then again that was the thoughts pounded into him by the creators. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There was no getting around this. He had heard with his own ears what they had intended to do with him, what they intended for him to become. And though he hated to admit even to himself... it bothered him...upset him... angered him that they planned on doing that. On using him in such a way. He clenched his jaw a moment then let out a slow breath. “I do not reject your desire to teach Minah, only what you wish to teach.” He snorted and glanced down at the ground, making himself chuckle at his words.   
    He sighed slowly, drawing it as if it would be his last ever.  “Yes Minah,  if it will make you feel better that I try what ever it is you wish to teach me then I will attempt to do so.” He gave a small smile. “Will that ease your mind?”


	28. Chapter 28

RaMinah's POV:  
    Those eyes, their similarity to precious gems was never more apparent than at that very moment, when her face lit up with a happy smile. "Very much so, yes." On impulse, her arms moved to encircle his neck, leaning in, eyes closing to give Khan a kiss. Something she'd never done in her life and yet in this exact moment it never felt more right. It didn't last long, and was admittedly disappointing, only in how chaste it was before drawing back with that same sweet smile. "I promise I will do my best to ease your mind, as well, my Khan."  
    When she drew back, it was only so that she could see Khan's face clearly. "I think, we should stop for the day. If my calculations are correct, we can split those that are left, over the course of the next day and as soon as we are finished, we can leave a full day ahead of scheduled. I would feel better, if we continued after being fully rested. It has been, very hectic for both of us and I admit, that while I am easily able to go at least 48 hours nonstop without a break ....I really don't want to push either of us, that far and make a mistake. Would that be, acceptable?"  
  


Khan's POV:  
    Khan allowed a small smile to grace his lips as she hugged him. Tender touches, chaste touches were something he had never truly experienced in his lifetime; either after or before his great slumber. It was a nice change, to feel someone else care for you in a gentle way. He nodded at her promise to ease  his mind as well. To think that the great Khan would agree to something like this. He snorted softly through his nose. That in itself  was almost laughable. If he had attempted any of this while ruling his lands... He did not think he would have held onto them for much longer. Maybe it was a good thing this had all worked out the way it had. Now instead of being the mindless puppet of the creators and their descendants he was here with his intended mate, taking care of the last of his people...Though this would be a lot of hard work, he had a feeling that once through it it would be well worth it.  
    He nodded his head looking into her eyes as she explained why they should stop for the evening. He agreed, they had been at it a while by human standards and so it would be acceptable to stop and resume again in the morning. “Agreed. I could do with a rest, though I am loath to admit it.”  
    He hated to acknowledge the need of rest, but maybe it was a good thing to do. Acknowledging the need meant he accepted that he was weak, after only, what he deemed a short time being awake. Surely that was a step in the direction that Minah wished for him to take. “Come on.” He lightly took her hand in his and headed back towards their current residence. He released the hand once they got back into the cozy place and continued on his own to the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and set them on the counter. He pulled the ice out and plopped it into the glasses then filled them with water. He set a glass down next her then settled down in a seat. “I don't suppose you have more of that Romulan Ale?” He said with a smirk as he took a swig of his water.

RaMinah's POV:  
    While she did, look at Khan, curiously due to that snort, she didn't ask. Prodding, pushing to have him share his thoughts, wasn't wise. In time, she believed he would do so, on his own. Until then she wanted to show him that she was willing, to listen.  
    Easing first her shoes, then socks off she took the glass, draining the entire contents in one go before responding, flexing bare toes. "I do yes, but I thought it best to make something to eat, first before we indulge. It's never wise to drink Romulan Ale, on an empty stomach."  
    For a moment, she was quiet, watching Khan, thinking to herself. Legs, outstretched, crossed at the ankle. It was good to rest, relax. She had far too many nights, working nearly nonstop. It was catching up to her. As were her thoughts.  
    "Would you like to take a nap, for a bit while I make dinner? Given as you nearly died, less than a week ago, I would suggest it. Not only as a doctor, though. In truth I doubt I'd get out bed for as long as possible if I'd been through half of what you have. I noted that you had some recent scars from before... They are healed now, but still, sleep is still the best means to heal and regenerate."  
    Sitting up long enough to set the glass down, she sat back once again with a low sigh, head tilting back to close her eyes. "I'm tempted to take one with you. I've run myself ragged for so long to free you, it's all catching up to me. Stress, I think."  
  


Khan's POV:  
    Khan continued to sip his water as he watched her wiggle her toes. He half smiled and set his glass down and proceeded to take off his own shoes. He was still amazed she was able to find a pair from his time. As soon as his own feet were free he picked his glass back up and leaned further into his spot, wiggling his toes up and down at the new found freedom. He hummed slightly at the thought of a nap, and her reasoning was valid. A nap sounded heavenly right then, even more so than food did.   
    He glanced over at the mention of the scars. They were still there then... He had hoped... he had foolishly hoped they would be gone by now. But it would seem that his past clung to him like a pest. He nodded his head slowly. “Yes, perhaps a nap would do me some good.” He finished off his water in a final swallow then set it down. He tilted his head to one side as she mentioned taking a nap as well. The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly and he reached out a hand to lightly grasp hers,  “I wouldn't mind if you took a nap as well. You have been working to the extremes for quite some time from what I have come to understand. And as a short rest would do me some good, it would benefit you as well.”   
    He looked at her a few seconds more before releasing her hand and settling back, a small yawn escaping him. He let his head fall backwards and his eyes drifted closed. A contented sigh came from him as he slowly relaxed his body. “Come let us rest a few moments.” He said his voice already heavy with sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

RaMinah's POV:  
    She had to be exhausted indeed, to find herself, staring at Khan's feet. Slender, long but it showed he had a sure footing, a strength born in combat, knowing how to run, fight, stop in an instant, even to change ones motion in the opposite direction in the time it takes to blink.  
    Only when he took her hand did she come out of her daze, staring up at Khan, for a moment, not understanding his words. A deep breath taken, she realized she felt dizzy, a sure sign of her exhaustion, it was pulling at her, to the extent she would make herself ill, if this continued. "...yes." A decision made in an instant, but really, if Khan believed she too should rest, denying him was impossible.  
    Of course, it didn't hurt either that she rather enjoyed the thought of the pair being so close, even if it was only to sleep.  
    With effort, she heaved herself up on her own feet. "Up, my Khan. Any longer and we'll find ourselves asleep on the couch, something my neck, nor back is willing to experience, anytime soon." Both hands took hold of his, to help Khan stand, releasing him only when she knew he was steady. Touching a set of buttons on the datapad, a series of locks were heard.  
    The entrance to the Bunker itself, their quarters, all locking themselves, lights either coming on (in the bedroom) all others turning themselves off one by one. "Computer. Enter stasis, until otherwise commanded by myself or Mr. Jahan. All other orders rescinded, or invalid. Understood?"  
    "Acknowledged. Have a good night sleep, Dr., Mr. Jahan." A series of light beeps were heard as the computer would now watch over everything for them, even themselves to ensure their safety.  
    Taking hold only of Khan's pinky finger, she lead the way into the bedroom, which held nothing more than a full size bed, with clean bedding as well as a duffel sitting at the end, on top of a trunk, made for traveling. "Our clothes."  
    There was another door, leading to a full bathroom, with a sonic shower. Her lip curled as she glanced in there. "I hate sonic showers. I feel violated, after." Pulling her clothing off, dropping them right there on the floor, a yawn hard enough to crack her jaw, eyes half-open, at best. Moving primarily on automatic, as the lights dimmed halfway. "I could sleep for a week." Leaving in her in a halter-top and modest panties, all black she didn't waste any time climbing into bed, facing the center as she shifted around to get comfortable.  
    It was no surprise, that as soon as she'd stilled, she'd fallen asleep. Hell she'd been doing so while she'd been getting undressed! And while she had forgotten to set an alarm to awaken them, it mattered not. There was plenty of time to accomplish what needed to be done, and the computer would do so either way, as it was programmed to do, every morning, regardless.  
    Just in case.  
  


Khan's POV:  
    Khan groaned at the thought of getting up. “I have yet to meet a couch I can't sleep into submission.” He grumbled but easily gave into her urging and got up and settled into step with her. He listened as she talked to the computer telling it to do this and that and who to listen to, but he wasn't really paying attention. Now that he had accepted that he was tired he could think of nothing else. He was thankful that she lead him where they were supposed to sleep. He glanced at their hands and snorted softly at the way she lead him. He could not think of a time someone had taken him by the pinky.  
    He glanced at the bog as they entered the room and nodded his head acknowledging where their new clothes would be. Another nod of the head at the mention of Sonic showers. He had had his fair share of them when working with Marcus. He was not eager to rush into another one. He spared a look at Minah as she stripped of her outer garments and he did likewise with his own cloths, keeping modest as she had, with his dark gray boxers. He slipped in on the other side and settled down, sighing as he sink into the bed, thankful to be in a laying position. He looked over at RaMinah and twisted around to face her. His eyes scanned her face as she was already drifting off into a deep slumber.  
    He still found the story of her and her father an amazing thing. He never would have thought someone outside his own kind would help him in the way they had. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and his eyes started to sink close as his body demanded sleep. He twisted and shifted around until he was settled in and ended up facing the outside of the bed.


End file.
